Seven Days in Atlantis
by La Madrugada
Summary: Cameron Mitchell spends a week in Atlantis, and learns a lot about his old buddy, John Sheppard.
1. Prologue with Jack

SUMMARY: Cameron Mitchell spends a week in Atlantis, and learns a lot about his old buddy, John Sheppard.

WARNING: This story is more or less based on Cameron Mitchell's observations, so I had to cut out the feelings of others. Cam's never struck me as the touchy-feely type; so there isn't much character development. I also apologize in advance for the spots where this story will break from canon. I realize this whole story line is a stretch… but hey, what isn't!

TIMELINE: Just imagine it takes place toward the end of Atlantis season 2, during a break in the action from the Ori back in the Milky Way. (Sorry, if I screw up the SG-1 pieces, I'm more of an Atlantis watcher.)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters/ story plots of Stargate SG-1 or Stargate Atlantis.

APOLOGY: I only heard about the concept of Fanfic for the first time about two months ago. Since then, I've gotten completely hooked, and sucked into the amazing stories I've found. This is my first stab, and I'm just writing this for fun. No one needs to feel obligated to leave any sort of feedback. Honestly, I'm probably too lazy to reply-- still can't believe I'm actually posting this!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue- Conversation with Jack**

It all started when Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell broke his arm in a fluke accident on a cake recon mission. Predictably, he was restless within days of being removed from the active duty rooster. He was even bored enough not to be suspicious when he received a summons to Washington DC for a meeting with General Jack O'Neill….

But his renewed doubts are pounding full-force when he steps into the office of the intimidating man himself. The General sits scowling at a stack of reports with such intensity, that Mitchell half expects the paperwork to burst into flames. Nervously, he stands to attention inside the wooden doorway.

Without looking up, Jack barks, "What can you tell me about John Sheppard?"

Taken off his guard, Mitchell briefly stutters and chokes before regaining his usual composure. Aware that O'Neill has no interest in formalities, he answers directly, "Sheppard and I went through training together, Sir. We haven't really kept in touch, but I know he's the current military commander of the Atlantis outpost."

Jack nods. Hoping to avoid rehashing information he already knows, he waves his hand impatiently. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Listen. With the Ori threat managed for the short term, the military's turned their attention back to Atlantis. I'm under serious pressure over Sheppard's command. I don't know the guy that well, but I still think he's the right man for the job. What I need right now is information- so I can deal with the bureaucratic jackasses when they come scrounging around again. That means knowing the good and the bad."

Still confused about why he'd been contacted, Mitchell begins rambling, "I'd love to help Sir, but like I said it's been years since I've even seen Sheppard… You should also know that General Landry's made it a policy to prevent my team access to the Atlantis mission reports. From what little I know, they've gotten themselves into some pretty creative messes. I think Landry's worried that we'll get ideas- especially Jackson. That means aside from the most important details, I have no idea what's going on in the Pegasus galaxy. There are probably desk jockeys in this building that know more than me or the rest of SG-1."

Struck by a flash of nostalgia for his old team, O'Neill changes tacts, "Look, I've already read the mission reports. What I need is the real story behind them. Sheppard's impressed me so far, but I want to know what makes him tick... I'm asking you to go to Atlantis."

Mitchell feels his jaw drop open. His only lucid thought is that Daniel's going to kill him.

Mistaking his silence, Jack continues, "Look, I know you were in training together, and used to be friends with the guy. I'm not sending you in to be a spy. But, you haven't seen him in a while and I'd like to get your impressions."

Jack pauses, but doesn't give the other officer time to respond, "Besides, I know you've got to be bored. From what I hear, you're driving the SGC crazy. Even Teal'c seemed flustered, and that's almost impossible... So, pack your bags for a trip to the Pegasus galaxy."

Pulling himself out of his daze, Mitchell asks, "Are you sure I'm right for this?"

Reading his expression, O'Neill fires back, "Hey, forget about Landry's policy. This gives you the opportunity to find out what your old buddy's been up to, without breaking orders. Anyway, for the record this is off-radar. As far as everyone outside this room knows, you're going to Atlantis for R & R and to catch up with a friend. No need to make the man paranoid. The Daedalus leaves in a few days for a supply and personnel run. You'll make the return trip with them, which gives you a full week in the city."

Clearing his throat, Mitchell flushes, "Uh Sir, I don't mean to sound like a wimp… But, if Atlantis finds out about this, during or after my visit, won't I be seen as a mole?"

Jack sighs and drags his palm across his brow, "I hope not Colonel. I'm on Sheppard's side… if he proves to be the right man for the job."


	2. Day 1 Arrival in Atlantis

**Day 1- Arrival in Atlantis**

Mitchell stands looking at the blue planet below. It's been years since he's seen Sheppard, and he can't wait to catch the look on his face, when they land. The two men had been close once, but their careers had made it difficult to stay in touch.

Mitchell grins and shakes his head, remembering the rebellious, magnetic kid he'd bunked with at Maxwell Airforce base. The defiant young pilot had a way of drawing others to him with his bold confidence and flashy smile. Although no wallflower himself, Mitchell was definitely the more straight-laced and quiet of the two. He'd never tired of ribbing Sheppard over his 'Top Gun' complex. But unfortunately, despite his unmatchable flight skills, Shep had been about as popular as 'Maverick' with their instructors.

Authority issues aside, Sheppard was always a good friend. When Mitchell was injured in the battle to save Earth, he'd spent nearly a year in hospitals. Most of his friends and colleagues had disappeared- awkward and uncertain of what to say to the 'disabled' man. But in the first month, he'd been surprised to get a few letters from Sheppard, postmarked ironically from Antarctica- the site of his crash. Mitchell knew what had happened in Afghanistan, and was struck by guilt that he'd never tried to reach out to his old friend. They wrote back and forth a few times, but kept their letters casual. Mitchell couldn't talk about how he'd been injured, and Sheppard had no interest in discussing his exile. (The guy had actually claimed to like it in Antarctica!) But hearing from Shep had helped him a lot during his time in the hospital. Then, one day, the letters just stopped. Months passed before Mitchell found out why…

The smile fades from Cameron's face as he pinches the bridge of his nose in apprehension. It had been a long trip and he'd had too much time to worry about what he's getting into. His limited knowledge of the Atlantis expedition still had him on edge. Sure, he knows who the good guys are (Earth) and who the bad guys are (life-sucking alien vampires). And despite not being permitted to read the mission reports, he also knows about many major events of Atlantis' first year-- including Colonel Sumner's death that had led to Sheppard's command of the military contingent. Nevertheless, he doesn't know any details, and realizes he's about to get a first-hand introduction to reality in the Pegasus galaxy.

Onboard with him on the Daedalus, are several marines beginning their rotation with the Atlantis contingent. All the men had been previously attached to the Stargate program. However, for most, this trip was their first time in space. Without much else to do, it hadn't taken long for the gossiping and speculation to start. The newly selected recruits were naturally curious about Atlantis and their future commander. But Mitchell wasn't green, and could see how bored the crew of the Daedalus was with repetitive supply runs. He watched with amusement as they took advantage of the situation. Mitchell tried his best not to laugh while they fed the men ridiculous stories- wondering at the same time, which if any were based on fact. During the trip, he'd also spent some time with the Daedalus' Commander; although neither man sought the other's company beyond polite necessity.

When they finally beam down to Atlantis, Dr. Elizabeth Weir is leaning expectantly against the railing above the Gateroom. She immediately approaches Colonel Caldwell to welcome the newest members of the expedition. Expecting a bureaucratic politician, Mitchell is impressed by her short and simple speech. He watches patiently while she oversees the distribution of supplies and personnel, observing her efficiency and authority with growing respect.

While he waits, Mitchell looks around the stain-glassed room and whistles. Definitely not in Kansas anymore, he thinks, taking in the glowing panels and metallic surfaces. Spotting a gap in the frenetic activity, he approaches the expedition leader. Dr. Weir scans his nametag, and he's privately delighted to catch a flash of surprise on the face of the composed diplomat. She quickly smoothes her unguarded moment into a warm greeting.

"Colonel Mitchell, we certainly weren't expecting you. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Inwardly cursing Jack O'Neill for his juvenile sense of humor, Mitchell apologizes for the lack of notice. With a frustrated wave at his cast, he awkwardly explains his impulsive decision to spend some down-time catching up with his old Air Force buddy.

Weir smiles but discretely glances around them. Spotting Caldwell across the room, she responds carefully, "Although I would have appreciated a heads-up, I think your visit's a great idea. We're obviously isolated here, and while he'd certainly never admit it, I think John could use someone he could talk to. Everyone here in Atlantis is either a civilian or his subordinate… and let's just say he and Colonel Caldwell haven't exactly bonded."

Despite her candor and attempt at humor, Mitchell gets the feeling Weir suspects there's more behind his visit. But she plays along, gesturing to a large doorway as they slip from the Gateroom.


	3. Day 1 Watching Teyla

Day 1- Watching Teyla 

When the doors swish closed behind them, blocking out the chaos of the Gateroom, Weir continues, "I'm sorry Colonel Mitchell, but Colonel Sheppard is currently on a mission. He's due back tomorrow. In the meantime, I can introduce you to his team. I'm not sure where everyone is right now, but I know Teyla is in the workout room."

As they walk through the halls of Atlantis, Weir maintains a rolling conversation.

"The members of Sheppard's team are very close. They're a bit on edge at the moment with him off-world without them. He's conducting a basic trading mission with our new allies on M3-559. This mission presented an ideal opportunity to test the skills of some of our newer arrivals out in the field. The less-experienced men were attached to a veteran patrol team as a training exercise. Since the deployment was larger than usual, Sheppard insisted that he needed to go along. The man can be a bit paranoid."

Noting the strain underlying the light-hearted comment, Mitchell asks, "How long have they been gone?"

She cringes, "Three very long days; they're due back at midday tomorrow."

When they arrive at the gym, Mitchell is instantly caught off guard by the fluid combat style of a beautiful, scantily dressed fighter. The petite woman is fiercely and aggressively thrashing her much larger opponent. Mitchell watches in awe, noting angry tension in the way she holds herself.

Weir drolly murmurs, "As I said, everyone's a bit on edge at the moment."

With a dry swallow, Mitchell asks, "So, this is one of the members of Sheppard's team?"

"Yes, that is Teyla Emmagen, the man she is fighting is Anton, one of her people from Athos. They live on the mainland now. Even though she continues to live in the city, Teyla is still their leader."

"She's amazing; I've never seen this fighting style."

"Yes, Teyla is the champion among her people. You should watch her and Colonel Sheppard fight sometime. It's quite a sight, and always draws a crowd."

Gesturing toward the circling fighters, Mitchell blurts, "Shep can do that?"

"He asked her to teach him shortly after she joined his team. Believe it or not, he's really taken to it, and can actually manage to outfight most of the Athosians, including Anton there."

Witnessing the lashing movements of the tree-like man, Mitchell finds this hard to believe.

Weir continues, "Granted Teyla can still kick his butt any day of the week. He's bested her once or twice, but there were unusual circumstances involved..."

They watch silently while Teyla and the man continue to spar. Remembering his own unpleasant time among the Sodan, he's amazed that Sheppard can hold his own against this woman. More than a bit intimidated at her intense expression, Mitchell wisely decides to let them continue uninterrupted.

Somewhat sheepishly, Mitchell tells Weir "Well, they look busy and I wouldn't want to intrude."

She smiles, but lets him off the hook, asking, "So, where to next Colonel Mitchell?"


	4. Day 1 Meeting McKay

**Day 1- Meeting McKay**

Unable to disguise his eager grin, Mitchell goes for direct, "Honestly? I just have to meet Rodney McKay. After the stories that Carter's told, the guy has become something of an urban legend around the SGC. Of course, she's got to be putting us on about some things… no one could really be that disagreeable..."

Mitchell notices Weir blushing a bit, and looking at her watch.

After a moment of awkward hesitation, she mumbles, "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you to the lab. With the new arrivals, I still have stacks of paperwork to do…and there's just no such thing as a quick visit with Rodney."

Mitchell nods with a wink to show that he understands, and thanks her for the time she has spent with him. She replies with a grateful smile, and gives him directions to the lab before wishing him well and disappearing quickly around the corner.

Mitchell has only taken a few steps when he meets Major Lorne in the hallway.

Mitchell had already been introduced to Sheppard's second in command back in the gateroom. While he'd never met Lorne personally, he knew that the Major had served on SG teams before, and the men who'd worked with him thought highly of him. When they were first introduced, Lorne had displayed textbook respect towards a senior officer, volunteering to help with anything that he needed during his visit. Nevertheless, Mitchell had caught the earnest curiosity behind his offer, spurred by the sudden arrival of an 'old buddy' of his Commanding Officer. Mitchell knew Lorne wouldn't be the only one; and not for first time wondered what to expect out of the next seven days.

Nodding to Lorne, Mitchell explains where he is going, and the major volunteers to come along. As they walk together towards McKay's lab, Mitchell is suddenly grateful that he ran into Lorne. Even before they enter the room, the hallway echoes with high-pitched complaints from inside. Once through the door, Mitchell watches with a combination of shock and twisted amusement, as a handful of scientists cower before a pale, mousy-haired man in a blue shirt.

McKay, bellows, "Of all the incompetent... Do I have to do everything myself? Yes, of course I do…" Barely looking up when they enter, the scientist orders, "You- soldier boy- do something useful and get me coffee."

Mitchell, grinning like his favorite fairy tale has come true, instead says, "Sam says to say hi."

Not making the connection to Samantha Carter, Rodney says, "Good for him… coffee now."

Mitchell looks around the room in sympathy- remembering Weir's comment about everyone being on edge, and it being three very long days. Deciding to take pity on the irritable man, he calmly amends that he was referring to Samantha Carter. At this revelation, McKay's eyes light up, and he turns around with unconcealed interest. Mitchell introduces himself as the new leader of SG-1, and once more explains that he's in Atlantis to spend time with Sheppard before getting back to active duty. In response, McKay is uncharacteristically silent, his face locked in a goofy open-mouthed lurch.

Not sure what to do next, and looking desperately around the room for a distraction, Mitchell latches onto a markerboard in the corner. Its surface is almost completely covered by a maze of numbers, letters, symbols, and characters. From what Carter described, McKay would welcome any opportunity to brag about his work. Extending the olive branch, he points to the board and offers, "Well I can see that you've been busy."

Abruptly breaking from his thoughts, McKay snorts, "Please, that illegible drivel is Sheppard's mess."

In shock and confusion, Mitchell looks back and forth between two scientists in front of him, stuttering, "What!?!"

He racks his brain, struggling to rationalize what he's just heard before groaning, "Oh no, he went and stuck his head in one of those Ancient repositories didn't he! O'Neill warned me something like this might happen."

With a baffled expression, McKay demands, "What are you talking about? We haven't found an Ancient repository." He then looks at the diminutive scientist next to him before howling, "Oh wait, this is just too good! I can't believe he doesn't know. Sheppard is so busted! Ha, Revenge is sweet. Look, I'm sorry to break it to you, but apparently- and according to somewhat dubious testing- John Sheppard is a mathematical genius."

Mitchell pauses for a moment before roaring, "Yeah, right. Sheppard the brainiac. Nice try guys, but you're talking about the guy who spent most of training asking to cheat off my exams-- and lets just say that school has never exactly been my thing."

With a wicked, condescending grin, McKay asks, "Any chance he happened to get better marks than you?"

Mitchell thinks back stumped, "Wait a minute, now that you mention it, I do remember him graduating way higher in our class than anyone ever expected. What in the hell!"

McKay sighs, "Relax, if he managed to fool a genius like me for so long, a military-mind like yours would be in the dark forever. From what I can tell, Sheppard ensured he did just well enough to qualify for his choice of assignments, while intentionally making enough mistakes to avoid attention."

Catching Mitchell's pitiful expression, Dr. Zelenka shoots McKay an exasperated glare, and interjects, "Colonel Mitchell, please ignore Rodney. Colonel Sheppard is a very bright man. He even qualified for MENSA. Many members of our science team cannot say that. Rodney is just frustrated because the Colonel will not tell him what he is working on."

Red-faced at the interruption, McKay whines, "But, he promised to have it done before he left on his stupid mission."

Despite his tone, Mitchell catches the man's underlying frustration at not being taken along.

McKay continues moaning, "I need my markerboard. Besides, I already know that these equations relate to engine propulsion- the reckless flyboy probably just wants me to build him a new toy."

At this last thought, the scientist looks up accusingly at Mitchell, as though it's his fault. Displaying his singular training, Lorne takes the opportunity to politely tap the senior officer's shoulder, reminding them of their appointment. Mitchell nods appreciatively at the major, stumbling out of the lab in a daze. As he walks down the corridor, he grapples with what shocks him most: that Sheppard is a closet math whiz, that by some miracle no one has shot McKay, or that Sheppard actually chose to put the obnoxious scientist on his team.


	5. Day 1 A Conversation with Lorne

Day 1- Part 4- A Conversation with Lorne 

The men continue down the hallway in embarrassed silence, before Major Lorne suggests they stop for lunch. Mitchell is surprised when they enter what is recognizably a mess hall, albeit much brighter and cleaner than any mess hall he'd previously seen. They fill their trays before Lorne heads toward the open seats next to someone sitting alone at a table. The man is immense-- bigger even than Teal'c, with matted dread-locks, and a dark glare. He's sitting in front of an empty tray, slowly turning a jagged blade in his palm.

"No wonder this guy is sitting alone," Mitchell thinks.

Lorne nods, "Colonel Mitchell, I'd like you to meet Ronon Dex, the third member of Colonel Sheppard's team."

Mitchell is surprised. He'd heard grumbling at the SGC when Sheppard filled the opening left by his missing 2IC, with yet another non-military team member. He just hadn't been expecting someone so… intimidating.

"Ronon, I'd like to introduce Colonel Cameron Mitchell, a good friend of Colonel Sheppard's."

Ronon grunts in greeting. He then turns toward Mitchell, studying him intensely. He maintains his scrutiny, even when Mitchell can no longer meet his gaze. Then, with a second, satisfied grunt, he looks away. Their lunch conversation is marked by drawn, awkward silences, and short questions answered with guttural nods. Then, abruptly, Ronan stands and leaves the table.

Mitchell watches him walk away in stunned disbelief.

With a private grin for the officer's discomfort, Lorne says, "Don't take it personally Sir, that was actually quite chatty for Ronon. He doesn't really talk much, not to me anyway. Although I do have a lieutenant who swears he overheard Ronon laughing on one of his runs with the Colonel..." Lorne pauses, "So, now that you've met all the members of Colonel Sheppard's team, what do you think?"

Thinking back on what he'd seen today of Teyla Emmagen, Rodney McKay, and Ronon Dex, he admits, "I don't understand how such…. assertive personalities…can work together on one team."

Lorne nods in understanding, "Me neither Sir, but somehow it works. The first time I had to go off-world with McKay, I told him point blank I didn't understand how Sheppard hadn't shot him yet."

Mitchell snickers, "I had the exact same thought back in McKay's lab." Both men laugh.

Lorne turns to Mitchell, hoping he has permission to speak openly, "Anyway Sir, it's not like the members of SG-1 are exactly wallflowers."

He gratefully relaxes when he sees the senior man's wide grin, offering him a belated congratulation on his promotion. They speak briefly about the burden of command. Mitchell, not about to pass up this opportunity, uses the window to ask Lorne about Sheppard's leadership.

Lorne struggles with how to answer the question, "I've never had a commanding officer like him. To be honest, I didn't know what to make of him at first. He definitely has some … unconventional methods."

When there is a painful hesitation, Mitchell feels genuinely bad for the guy, but decides to let him continue.

Lorne haltingly resumes, "The Colonel couldn't care less about some aspects of military protocol- I mean look at his hair." Both men smile. "But he can be a real hard ass about others. The Colonel will dress down anyone caught wasting resources, bullying civilians, or not pulling his weight. He can break a man in no time flat. Anyone who stays here, quickly learns not to confuse the Colonel's relaxed mannerisms with lack of discipline. It's a dangerous mistake his enemies have learned often enough."

There was a weighted pause; at first Mitchell thought he was done, but realized he was just sorting out his thoughts.

"The Colonel can be very devious. He intentionally lets people underestimate him- playing the clown. He guards himself behind the deception- watching, calculating, and hiding. He's learned not to trust easily, and that's saved us more than once."

Mitchell reflects on the words, internally acknowledging how thoroughly he'd been conned by Sheppard's 'playing dumb' routine for years. He is simultaneously angry, confused, shocked, and embarrassed. Guiltily he murmurs, "Well, the man certainly has a lot off faces."

Lorne snorts before remembering who he's addressing, "Yes Sir. As his buddy, I was kinda hoping you could help me figure out which one is real."

Mitchell is startled out of his deliberation by the sober comment, and is preparing to ask what he means, when Lorne stands.

"Well I have to get back to duty Sir. Welcome again to Atlantis, I'll see you later."


	6. Day 1 Hanging in the Messhall

NOTE: Wow! I really can't believe you're reading this story. But I have to admit-- now I'm a bit nervous because I'm afraid I'll end up going in a different direction than what you'd like to see… So, apologies in advance if that happens! I'm still in shock at getting reviews, so I decided to rush this chapter a bit. I might come back and edit it later.

TO AVOID CONFUSION: There are a few places in this story where I plan to throw in my own made-up events. The last piece of this chapter is one of those times. I'll try to avoid this when I can.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 1- Hanging in the Messhall**

After his conversation with Lorne, Mitchell notices a slim blond-haired woman watching him. She nods in his direction, before continuing past with her tray. Once she's out of hearing distance, he asks a nearby marine who she is, and is surprised to learn the woman is the base psychologist, Kate Heightmeyer.

Winking at the marine, he jokes, "Really, that's the shrink? Huh, I might have to find an excuse for some couch-time while I'm here."

The younger serviceman smiles nervously at him, uncertain how to proceed.

Sensing his discomfort, Mitchell drawls, "Relax Corporal, I'm off-duty and I'm only visiting. In fact, I just got here and have nothing but time to kill... So, what do you do around here anyway?"

Tension eases from the marines shoulders as he settles into the chair opposite the visiting officer, "I just finished up my shift watching Maurice."

Raising his right eyebrow, Mitchell hesitantly asks, "Who's Maurice?"

The Corporal straightens a bit on the edge of his seat, "Oh. Sorry Sir, He's our latest wraith prisoner."

Mitchell's left eyebrow joins his right in surprise, "Hold on, the mind-warping, life-sucking vampire alien's name is Maurice?!"

Flushing a bit in consternation, the marine fumbles, "Umm… not exactly Sir… You see, Colonel Sheppard has an… umm… tradition of naming the wraith prisoners… since they won't volunteer their real names..."

Mitchell bites his lip, guessing this bit of information probably slipped the official reports back to the SGC, "Of course he does. And how do the prisoners feel about this?"

"To be honest Sir, they don't like it very much. Don't think they've ever had anyone taunt them before. I just try to stay as far away from the cage as possible. I can still remember the first wraith we captured. Sheppard asked for his name, and the freak bared his teeth and snarled 'I am your death, that is all you need to know'… and then uh… the Colonel walked right up to the bars, looked him in the eye and told him that he preferred Steve."

Mitchell barely catches himself before spitting coffee out onto his lunch tray. Swallowing quickly, he catches the other man's eye. After only a second's hesitation, they both burst out laughing. Drawn by the commotion, two other marines walk over and ask to join the table. Already familiar with the Steve story, the newcomers nod knowingly with a smirk.

When his dignity is somewhat recovered, Mitchell decides to use the opportunity to kill time and hear about life in Atlantis. Even still, he's conscious that he'll need to be more circumspect now than in his conversation with Lorne- more cautiously mindful to respect their commanding officer and not overstep any boundaries.

Sensing that the two new marines are eager for their own chance to share a story, Mitchell gives them an opener, "So guys, aside from being able to piss-off wraith with a single gloat, are there any other hidden talents Colonel Sheppard is hiding?"

The resulting anecdotes veer in a completely different direction than he'd expected. Rather than hearing more funny stories or good-natured ribbing about their CO, the men excitedly ramble off tales of his fearlessness and daring. The marine on the far right nearly knocks himself out of his chair, wildly gesturing with hand motions to demonstrate Sheppard's battle against the super wraith.

By late afternoon the messhall is thinning out and Mitchell's about to leave, when he notices Colonel Caldwell sitting in a corner by himself. Dumping his tray into the trashcan on the way, he strides over to his table.

The older Colonel acknowledges him with an elusive expression, "Colonel Mitchell, I couldn't help overhearing your chat with those soldiers… Sheppard certainly has a way of gathering hero worship, doesn't he?"

Back on the Daedalus, Mitchell had heard of the past tensions between the two commanders, and isn't sure how to interpret the somewhat open statement.

Not expecting a response, Caldwell continues, "To be honest, I was surprised to learn that he's out on a mission. I hadn't realized the Doc had cleared him for field-duty."

Without bothering to disguise his confusion, Mitchell ventures, "Cleared him? I didn't know he was injured, what happened?"

Briefly glancing at the table, Caldwell seems reluctant to elaborate, "Well he wasn't injured, not exactly. Not too long ago, Sheppard's team was investigating an energy signature on a barren planet on the far arm of Pegasus. Shortly after Dr. McKay realized the power source wasn't ancient in design, he noticed an odd energy flux. They reactivated the gate to send a message back to Atlantis, but the wormhole wasn't stable. While trying to stabilize the connection, the team was fired upon by the planet's automated defenses."

The senior officer continues in clipped tones of practiced indifference. "Apparently, the former inhabitants had created some sort of security drones to fly sweeps over what remained of the city. Sheppard ordered his team through the gate, staying behind to lay coverfire, but he didn't make it through. Atlantis was unable to establish a connection to the planet, and the Daedalus was only about halfway back from Earth."

A shadow crosses Caldwell's face, "Between the unknown enemy, expended ammunition, and the lack of food and water- I saw our trip to the planet as a recovery rather than rescue mission. But I should have known better. Sheppard is one tough-to-kill SOB. He spent over two weeks hiding from those things- even managed to take out a few. He was able to scavenge for water, using what he claimed to remember from his SERE training. But being constantly on the run without food for so long really cost him. When we beamed him up, I couldn't believe he was standing. God knows the man didn't have the weight to spare beforehand."

Alarmed by what he's hearing, Mitchell asks, "I don't get it. Why didn't you mention anything on the Daedalus?"

Somewhat embarrassed, the battlecruiser commander gruffly replies, "Frankly, I figured you knew. I thought it might have been part of the reason for your visit... I mean, according to all logic, Sheppard should never have survived on that planet. Fortunately for him, the Lt. Colonel seems to have a gift for defying logic."

Scraping back his chair as he stands, Caldwell cuts off any further questions, "If you'll excuse me Colonel Mitchell, I have work to get back to."

Distractedly Mitchell mumbles, "Yes, of course, thank-you Sir."

Seconds tick by before he realizes he'd missed his chance to ask Caldwell how long ago the rescue had occurred. With a bitter smile for lucky breaks, Mitchell quietly wonders if O'Neill knows how close this last call had been.


	7. Day 1 Czech and the City

NOTE: Sorry, this is just a teeny-tiny filler chapter until I have more time this weekend! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 1- Czech and the City 

When Mitchell finally leaves the messhall, the hour is stretching into that odd window between afternoon and evening. He doesn't really know where to go, and with no clear purpose finds himself wandering-- following clusters of people as they make their way through the hallways. At some point, he stops, leans against a wall, and just watches. Absorbed in his observations, he is nearly knocked off his feet by a fast-moving blur in a blue shirt.

Snatching his eyeglasses from the floor, the other man fumbles, "Sorry Colonel, didn't see you there… Umm… Do you mind if I ask what you're doing down here?"

Mitchell glances up and recognizes the small, foreign scientist from McKay's lab. He belatedly realizes how strange he must look, caught essentially staring down a transporter. Warily he explains, "I'm still trying to get a handle on the technology in this city. I guess I kinda got sucked into watching all these lights, doors, and controls."

With dawning comprehension, Zelenka eagerly nods, "Amazing isn't it? Even after almost two years, I still feel like a kid at Disneyland."

Genuinely curious, Mitchell asks, "Has the science team really been able to tap into all these ancient systems?"

The physicist absently runs a hand through his hair in frustration, "We've made so many amazing discoveries, but have only barely scratched the surface. Sure, we've got things online and working. But despite what Rodney says, we usually don't understand how or why. We're learning more everyday, I just hope it's enough."

Mitchell watches as another set of people enters the lift, "So, how does this activation thing work anyway? ...I mean, what does it feel like?"

With a sad tilt of his head Zelenka confesses, "Unfortunately, I don't know. I'm one of the failures of Carson's gene therapy. If you're interested, the person you should really ask is Colonel Sheppard."

Surprised by his answer, Cameron asks, "Why Sheppard? With 50/50 odds, shouldn't half the city be able to access the equipment?

The scientist scrunches his forehead in thought, explaining, "Yes and no. The Colonel still possesses the strongest gene that we've discovered in either galaxy. This gives him greater control over the technology. We haven't found a device yet that he hasn't been able to activate… even if the results are sometimes… unpredictable. I have to admit, I'm more than a little jealous. I can't begin to understand how he does what he does. Between you and me, I believe there's more to his connection with Atlantis than he lets on…"

Keeping his face neutral, Mitchell questions, "What do you mean?"

Mostly thinking out loud, Radek reflects, "I'm not sure. It's just little things. Sometimes the systems won't let anyone else interface. Other times, I've observed strange energy peaks following him down corridors or increased activity in odd sectors. When he's thought no one was paying attention, I've even overheard him talking to control panels."

"Umm… okay, talking to control panels…"

He tosses a wry grin at the visiting officer, "Hey, if a few words of encouragement fire-up a dormant system, I'll take what I can get."

Only half jokingly, Mitchell asks, "You're sure Sheppard's not cracking up?"

Zelenka sighs, "No, the Colonel is very sane… But ask me that again the next time he's intentionally egging on Rodney, and I might have a different answer." The concession seems to trigger a strain of mumbled Czech curses under this breath. "Anyway, I'm headed to the Control Room, if you'd like I could show you around..."

Mitchell raises a hand to forestall the enthusiastic scientist, "Nah, thanks Doc. I think I'm gonna crash. I've already had a whole lot to take in today."

He smiles in understanding, "Maybe later then."

Oddly grateful for even a mundane activity to look forward to, Cameron acknowledges his own exhaustion, "Sure Doc, I'll still be here for a week- that gives me plenty of time. You know, I'm actually starting to look forward to a few quiet days…"

Zelenka looks at him strangely then edges nervously away down the corridor.


	8. Day 2 Athosian Perception

  
NOTE: It's a bit of a serious streak for the next 3 chapters... But then I promise- Shep will finally show up! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 2- Athosian Perception**

Mitchell rouses from a heavy sleep. He'd returned to his room early last night, and drifted-off shortly after recording the day's observations in his notebook. (He has to admit, he felt a bit like a little-girl running back to jot down gossip in a diary.) Despite his excitement at being in Atlantis, he's still somewhat pissed at O'Neill for putting him in this situation. But with Sheppard coming back today, he convinces himself that once they meet up, he'll feel less like a sneaky outsider.

Hoping to blend in, he decides to slip into BDUs and a black t-shirt, even though he's off-duty. He's more comfortable in the uniform anyway. Embarrassed to admit he doesn't know how the shower works, he heads to the messhall for breakfast.

When he spots Teyla sitting alone beneath the stained-glass window, he heads over with his tray. "I'm sorry we haven't met yet. My name is Cameron Mitchell, and I'm an old friend of John's."

The Athosian greets him with warm smile, "Dr. Weir mentioned that you were visiting. Any friend of the Colonel's is most welcome."

The morning sun streams down across her face, catching on her copper hair. Mitchell pushes aside a sudden twinge of jealousy. Feeling a bit tongue-tied, he stupidly asks, "Are you looking forward to Shep's return today?"

She answers honestly without noticing his clumsiness, "Very much. It is always difficult when he is a way. We are stronger as a team."

He relaxes at her direct and sincere words, "Yeah I get that. I'm part of a gate team back on Earth. And man have I worked to keep its members together... It's funny though, Sheppard's never really struck me as much of the team-player type."

Teyla looks thoughtful, "Yes, he finds it difficult to rely on others. He is a man who carries many burdens alone. During our time here, we have lost many people, and he sees both the scientists and soldiers as his responsibility. Colonel Sheppard feels each loss deeply. But it's the close ones that haunt him more than others."

Believing he understands, Mitchell asks, "You mean like Sumner?"

At the former military commander's name, Teyla pales, "Yes, he carries the burden for ending Colonel Sumner's life as well. But actually, I was thinking of the fate of young Aiden."

Sensing his confusion, the Athosian leader explains, "Lieutenant Ford was one of the original members of the expedition. He was infected with the Wraith enzyme while defending the city during the Hive ships' siege of Atlantis. This toxin effected his mind, and he ceased to be the friend we once knew. His loss was very difficult for everyone- but Colonel Sheppard especially. He blames himself for letting Ford down. Since Aiden's escape, he has refused to give up looking for him- no matter how many times he is betrayed."

Mitchell crosses his arms over his chest, "Yeah, that sounds about right. He's never been good at letting go. 'Never leave a man behind'… It's how he got into trouble with the military to begin with. He almost lost everything on his notorious rescue mission. But even though he couldn't bring them back, I know Sheppard well enough to know he couldn't have lived with himself if he hadn't at least tried."

Adding her own insight, the petite woman allows, "Yes, but trying is not enough for the Colonel. He carries a great deal of guilt over things outside of his control-- things beyond anyone's control. You mentioned Sumner earlier. Colonel Sumner died during the rescue mission to save him and his captured men from a hive caretaker ship. In order to escape with the other prisoners, Colonel Sheppard killed the wraith keeper. No one could have realized that this single action of self-defense would wake the others from hibernation. I believe he blames himself for every death that the wraith have caused since that day.

Mitchell almost scoffs, "He can't hold himself accountable for the fate of this entire galaxy." But in light of Teyla's pause he realizes, "… except he does."

"The wraith waking was not his fault. It would have happened anyway, and he didn't do anything wrong. Yet he carries the guilt in his heart, hidden from the others. It is not something he speaks of, but I can see it in his face each time a world is culled."

Suddenly motionless, Mitchell whispers, "It's never easy to accept that some things are outside of our control. Bad things happen even when we have the best intentions. But that doesn't make the guilt go away."

"You sound as though you speak from personal experience."

Cameron is surprised he's willing to trust this alien woman with a story he's told very few people. He can't decide if it's her soothing manner, or the fact that she's from another galaxy, and less likely to judge or pity him.

He haltingly begins recounting the unhealed memory that will haunt him forever. "Years ago, I was sent out on a flight mission to take-out an identified war criminal. I located his caravan, and received confirmation of the target. But seconds after I dropped the bomb, I learned that my superiors had made a terrible mistake. The convoy was full of refugees escaping from the threat I was trying to eliminate- innocent men, women, and children. The guilt ate away at me, and I almost left the Air Force."

Teyla meets his eyes with no trace of pity or accusation, "But you did not."

Swallowing against his surging emotions, Mitchell continues, "No. I'm lucky to have a father who taught me not to give up on what's important to me. But still I came very close."

He reflects on what Teyla said, "Years later, I still have to deal with the guilt for their deaths, and we're only talking about a handful of people. Doesn't exactly stack up against the thousands of wraith victims that Sheppard seems determined to answer for... But then again, the guy never did know how do small-scale."

The forced humor falls flat, but Teyla smiles weakly in appreciation, "Colonel Mitchell, we have just met but I can tell that you are a good person. I understand that our worlds are very different, and I will not pretend to understand how you feel. But if it helps, on Athos I was raised to recognize how much of life is outside our control. My people have lived under the wraith threat for thousands of years, forced to watch the death of innocents who could not be saved. All anyone can ever do is make the most of the time we have been given, and do the best we can to fight for what we believe in. Everything else lies in hands of ancestors… and I'm beginning to learn that even they are far from infallible..."

An image of an angry and frustrated Daniel Jackson flashes into Mitchell's mind.

Sensing he needs some time alone with his thoughts, Teyla places a gentle hand on his shoulder and rises from the table. "I'm glad we have met and hope we can talk again."


	9. Day 2 Mitchell Gets Shrunk

NOTE: I really struggled with this chapter and might end up deleting it entirely. I think Heightmeyer's voice is wrong, and the whole set-up seems a bit forced/ unrealistic… 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 2- Mitchell Gets Shrunk 

Cameron hadn't meant to sink into brooding over his own memories. But his conversation with Teyla had brought back flashes of the couch-time the Air Force made him spend after 'the incident'. Between that and his more recent accident over Antarctica, he'd racked up some serious session hours. He really hates shrinks…

Nevertheless, the face he'd seen yesterday in the messhall keeps popping into his mind. Without any further thought, he decides to pay the base psychologist a visit. Stopping along the way for directions, Mitchell finds himself standing outside her office.

The door swishes opens before he has the chance to ring the bell, and he jumps back quickly in surprise.

Covering his nerves, he peeks into the office and pastes on his most charming smile, "Can I come in, or is this a bad time?"

Kate Heightmeyer is working at her desk and looks up with a shrewd gleam in her eyes, "Colonel Mitchell, welcome to Atlantis. I was hoping you might come to see me."

Mitchell is openly surprised. He'd certainly had no real intention of visiting the woman until a few minutes ago. Unsure how to respond, he opts for a cocky military swagger, and asserts, "Well I did see you watching me earlier."

Heightmeyer seems untroubled by his overconfident insinuation, "Sorry about that, I was just curious. News gets around pretty fast here. You see… Colonel Sheppard doesn't talk much about his life before Atlantis. Even his official file is full of blanks. Then you pop up right in our city. Can you blame me for a bit of snooping?"

Struck by a fresh wave of guilt over his own reasons for being here, Mitchell tries not to flush at her last words. "Do you have any reason to be concerned?"

Kate quickly moves to reassure him, "No. Colonel Sheppard hasn't shown any signs that worry me, except maybe for stress. However, one reading of his file proves he has more than enough reason if he did… Please, have a seat, I'd like to get some of your impressions."

Somewhat timidly, the blonde doctor explains, "While Colonel Sheppard has never formally been my patient, I'm still bound by the laws of medical confidentiality. So any events that we discuss are matters of public record."

Mitchell settles into a chair, bitterly amused by the irony of the situation. Here they are dancing around the rules, passing off half-truths, and getting by on partial information-- both trying to get a better picture of someone they already know.

Leaning slightly forward, Mitchell asks, "What in his record concerns you? The court martial for his breach of orders in Afghanistan?"

The psychologist shakes her head dismissively, "No. His actions were understandable when you consider his own history in enemy hands."

Noting his genuine surprise, she elaborates, "The Colonel spent several years running Black Opps. His file includes references to various periods of 'interrogation' in the former Soviet Union, Balkans, and the Middle East- along with extensive medical records. Some of the surgeons' notes were graphically explicit.

Mitchell looks a bit sick. He knew that Shep had been out of touch for long stretches in the past, but just figured it had been the nature of his assignments.

Heightmeyer continues, "According to his military record, Colonel Sheppard has completed a very advanced level of SERE (Survival, Evasion, Resistance, and Escape) Training. But this still doesn't really explain the degree of physical pain he seems able to withstand, or his ability to compartmentalize his experiences afterward. But, you're military… can I assume there are some things that didn't make it even into his top secret file?"

At Mitchell's awkward silence, Kate nods, "That's what I figured. Like I said, he's one of the strongest men I've ever met. He'd have to be, to physically and mentally survive what he has. But no one really knows what's going on in his head. So… with the Colonel's flair for trouble, I can only hope he continues to manage whatever Pegasus has to throw at him."

Mitchell gets the feeling that even though he's barely spoken a word, Heightmeyer has been carefully studying his responses and body language. From her satisfied expression, she seems to have gotten whatever she was looking for from their short conversation. Fortunately, she also realizes that he's feeling a bit overwhelmed, and doesn't press him any further. With a wary grin, Mitchell thanks the psychologist for her time, and promises to stay in touch.


	10. Day 2 Tea for Two

  
NOTE: Last chapter before Shep's arrival! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 2- Tea for Two 

Mitchell is surprised to realize that the morning is almost over, as he heads down the corridor toward Dr. Weir's office. Sheppard should be getting back soon, and he wants to be there to catch the look on his friend's face. After a few wrong turns, he finds himself outside of the expedition leader's door.

Seeing him in the hallway, Weir waves him inside, "Colonel Mitchell, I was just about to make some tea; please pull up a chair. I hope you were able to settle in okay. I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to meet with you again yesterday, but there always seems to be one crisis after another with new shipments and personnel. We originally weren't expecting the Daedalus until today, and I know that Colonel Sheppard won't be happy to have missed its arrival. "

On mentioning Sheppard's name, she looks pointedly at her wristwatch- mindful of the team's scheduled return.

Hoping to reassure her, Mitchell insists, "Don't worry, I was fine. I can tell that you have enough on your plate without playing hostess to visiting off-duty pilots… especially ones that show up unannounced. Besides, I've gotten to know plenty of folks while I've been waiting for Sheppard to get back. Speaking of, do you mind if I ask you what's it like working with Shep as your military commander?"

Handing him a cup of tea, Elizabeth Weir considers his question, "I have to admit, at the beginning we had our share of tense moments. It's taken us both a bit of time; but together we've come to understand our roles in this outpost so far from Earth. We've also built a great trust in one another. I can't imagine Atlantis without John Sheppard. I hope I never have to, even if we've come close to losing him too many times..."

Cameron nods in understanding, "Colonel Caldwell told me about the recent mission, when Sheppard was trapped and couldn't get back. It must have been two and a half very long weeks for him."

The composed leader doesn't try to hide the pained look in her eyes, "Yes, it was a rough time for everyone… But as John was quick to point out, it wasn't as long as the six months he'd spent thinking we'd abandoned him."

Unintentionally raising his voice, Mitchell stammers, "Six months? When was this?"

Dr. Weir sheepishly looks at her desk, "Well, it was six months for him… it was only a few hours for us… since he was caught in a time dilation field. During a mission with his team, Colonel Sheppard stepped through a portal into a pocket where time moved at a different rate than the surrounding space."

Mitchell's curiosity is piqued, "Wow. That's a new one… I'll have to warn SG-1 to keep an eye out for those. I have no desire to grow old before my time."

Weir winces when his flippant words unintentionally remind her of wraith husks and body bags, but she continues, "The time difference wasn't the only way we could have lost him…. He nearly ascended."

Mitchell's eyes shoot up to meet hers across the desk, "Ascended?! How is that possible, was he dying?"

Weir hurriedly explains, "No, nothing like that. He spent those six months living inside a cloister with a group that was attempting to ascend. They lived simply, and used meditation to prepare themselves for the next plane of existence. Several of them had developed abilities such as healing and telekinesis. Although John never stopped hoping we would come for him, he became an important part of their community. If we hadn't shown up when we did, he would have gone with them when they ascended. We would have lost him forever."

Mitchell clears his throat, "Umm… I really don't know what to say. My only experience of ascension is what Daniel's told me, and in his case an ancient intervened. Somehow, I just can't picture Shep meditating on the path to enlightenment."

Weir laugh rings out, "No, neither could I at first… I'm pretty sure he never fully embraced their way of life. When he returned, he certainly tried to brush off his experiences. But there are times when I catch him sitting quietly alone, and sense that he's reliving that choice… Wondering what might have happened if he'd gone with them. He was more deeply effected than he lets on. How couldn't he be? He spent 6 months with those people, even if only hours passed here."

As the word 'hours' slips from her mouth, she once again glances nervously at her watch.

Pulling together his thoughts, Mitchell reflects, "Well, at the moment I'm probably the worst person to ask… But all I can say is that the John Sheppard I knew could never just stand by and watch. Super powers or not, having the means to help and not being able to do anything about it would kill him… From everything I've heard, he's found a real home here in Atlantis, and I bet he doesn't regret his decision for a second."

The worry lines in the leader's face soften and she smiles gratefully, "Thank you Colonel Mitchell."

The two sit sipping tea. Mitchell's always been a coffee drinker, but somehow this just seems right.


	11. Day 2 John's Return

Day 2- John's Return 

When Sheppard's team fails to report in at the scheduled time, Mitchell finds himself pulled into Weir's barely masked nervousness. Of course, no one needs to tell him this is a bad sign; some things are universal in any galaxy. Suddenly, the gate alarm sounds. Mitchell clamors to his feet, before assuming a more professional position on the nearby steps. He watches the soldiers below as they focus their attention on the gate, observing their well-trained response with approval.

When the last chevron finally locks, the relieved gate-tech announces, "Sergeant Rafferty's IDC received ma'am, lowering the shield."

But, even after the team's IDC is received, the gateroom holds its tense charge. Their collective anxiety proves justified when a tinny radio transmission crackles, "Rafferty to Atlantis. We're coming in with injuries. Have a medical team standing by."

Weir places a call to the infirmary, as the haggard and shell-shocked team members barrel through the puddle. Several men are bloody and limping; leaning on the others for support. A trail of blood and mud is being tracked along the pristine Gateroom floor.

In addition to Colonel Sheppard, ten soldiers had gone on the mission. But when the seventh man stumbles through the gate, the event horizon sits unbroken. The color drains from Dr. Weir's face, and her knuckles turn white from their iron grip on the balcony rail.

Mitchell watches her, and mentally urges, "Come on Shep, Come on."

Suddenly, Sheppard staggers through the gate with an unconscious man draped over his shoulders. Two men step through at his back, and the gate closes behind them. A tech somewhere to Mitchell's right loudly releases the breath he's been holding since the call first came in. Everyone is accounted for.

Carson Beckett storms into the gateroom surrounded by staff and equipment, "Alright son, you can put him down now, we'll take it from here." Looking over his most critical patient, Dr. Beckett calmly begins his inspection, "I can't immediately tell the extent of his injuries. His temperature is significantly elevated. Colonel, can you tell me what happened?"

A dark look comes into Sheppard's eyes, as he seethes, "I don't know all of the details. Simmons was being tortured by those bastards when I found him. I know that in addition to beatings, they used some kind of drug to cause this fever, hoping to coerce him."

Beckett looks up in disgust. Unable to meet the doctor's eyes, Sheppard turns away in search of Weir. But instead he spots Cameron Mitchell walking toward him, and stares in shocked confusion. Both men wind up face to face, gaping silently like goldfish, unsure of what to say.

Weir's arrives directly on Mitchell's heels, "Sorry to break up the reunion, but what in the hell happened! M3-559 was supposed to be a routine return-trading mission."

In an icy tone, Sheppard assures her, "We will not be trading with the Merucians. The whole thing was a set-up; they're spies for the Wraith. I promise I'll fill you in on the details, but right now, I need to go with my men to the infirmary."

There is an almost pleading look in his eye; and despite her horrified reaction to his words, she consents. Hoping to reassure the Colonel, Weir places her hand on his shoulder, and he grunts.

Taking a slow breath, Sheppard huffs, "Sorry, I'm just a bit banged up. When the doc's got a sec, I'll get checked out, scout's honor."

Sheppard attempts a sheepish smile, and Weir reluctantly nods. When Mitchell sees the Colonel turn back his way, he waves the man toward the infirmary before he can say a word. Sheppard gives him an appreciative smile for understanding, before ducking into the corridor.

Looking back around the room, Mitchell is surprised to recognize one of the returned team members. The marine was recently stationed at the SGC, and must have been one of the newer arrivals being field tested on this mission.

Raising his arm in a wave, Mitchell calls, "Hey, Cole, hold up a sec."

Startled when he realizes who is addressing him, the soldier stutters, "Colonel Mitchell, what are you doing here?"

With a nod of his head, Mitchell slowly drawls, "Just taking some R&R in your lovely corner of the galaxy... Listen, off the record, what the hell happened back there?"

With hero worship in his eyes and adrenaline running through his system, Cole begins rambling out his confusing story.

"Well, the Colonel was suspicious from the beginning, so he'd split us into two groups. The others were nabbed by those traitors… Colonel Sheppard got ahold of some local clothing, and left to scout the main village. When he returned, he told us our soldiers were chained in the main square... That's when the Colonel revealed the Merucians were working for the Wraith. He'd overheard their plans to torture our men for information before handing them over to be fed-on."

"I've ever seen anyone so angry and calm at the same time. We followed the Colonel as he snuck back into the village. He'd ordered us not to use our guns, since we couldn't afford the noise. Then he said he would take care of the guards, while he got the men out. You should have seen him… I'm just glad he's on our side. It was eerie the way he crept in behind the guards-- snapping necks, slitting throats, and crushing skulls- without making a sound. It was like Die Hard meets the Terminator."

"Unfortunately, one of our men ran into trouble and had to use his gun. That's when all hell broke loose. The Merucians rushed out guns blazing. Out of nowhere, this walking mountain grabbed Colonel Sheppard, throwing him over a wall; I lost sight of him for a while. Just when I thought he was a goner, he reappeared back in his uniform and tak vest. The Colonel ordered us to grab the injured men and get back to the gate. Then said he was going back for Simmons."

"I have no idea how he got Simmons out of there, but I know the guy didn't look good. The Colonel must have carried him the entire half mile back to the gate…. I still can't get over Colonel Sheppard. I mean sure I'd heard the stories, like during the Genii invasion, but you know how men can talk. I didn't think they were true."

After what he'd just heard, Mitchell wasn't sure he was going to be ready for the answer, but asks anyway, "What happened during the Genii invasion?"

Cole looks at him suspiciously, as though afraid he's being tested, "You don't know?"

There's no way Mitchell is prepared to admit that he isn't 'allowed' to read the reports, so instead he concedes, "Well, I know that Atlantis successfully repelled an attack by the Genii during last year's electrical storm. I'm just not familiar with the details."

Cole unsuccessfully tries to hide his surpise, "Oh… well… it was before my time here. But, the men say that during the few hours the Colonel fought to keep control of the city, he single-handedly killed 60 Genii soldiers."

When his confession is followed by heavy silence, Cole awkwardly clear his throat, "Sir, I'm not injured, but I still need to report for my post-mission physical. I'd also like to check on the others."

Even while reeling from the shock of what he's just heard, Mitchell feels guilty about keeping the young man from his injured team members, "Mind if I tag along? I'm long overdue for a chat with Colonel Sheppard..."


	12. Day 2 Discovery in the Infirmary

NOTE: Sorry for anyone I disappointed with the last chapter… I said Shep would be back… But I never promised they'd get to talk! This one's not much better. Oh well… Anyway, I went on a bit of a marathon-binge to bring this story up through the end of day two. So, you probably shouldn't expect an update for a few days while I recover!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 2- Discovery in the Infirmary**

When Mitchell steps into the infirmary, the first thing he notices is Sheppard standing off to one side, shifting uncomfortably beneath the awed gazes of his men. Many of the battered patients are watching him carefully from their nearby beds. Without warning, Rodney McKay abruptly barges into the infirmary, breaking the intense silence that had fallen in the room.

"What's this I hear about you stupidly getting yourself into trouble when I'm not there to save you." McKay loudly clamors, before turning sharply and colliding into Sheppard, "and watch where you're going."

Expecting a snarky comeback, McKay looks surprised when he gets no response, followed by a grunt, and then coughing.

Sheppard covers his mouth while he coughs. When the fit finally passes, he realizes his hand is speckled with blood. "Oh crap," he whispers.

Looking over his shoulder, Rodney screeches, "You have got to be kidding me!"

For a moment everyone just stares, and McKay is first to recover, "Carson! Carson! Get in here right now."

With a look of pure exasperation, Carson Beckett strides into the room, "Rodney, in case you didn't notice, I've got one patient in intensive care and a room full of others requiring serious medical attention, so this had better be good."

With a look of sneering contempt, McKay hissed, "So sorry to interrupt your secret voodoo rituals, I just thought you might want to know that the Colonel here is coughing up blood."

The doctor blanches, "Ach, What have you done to yourself now, son?"

Raising his hands defensively, Sheppard starts to back away, "Before you get mad, you should know I was going to come see you as soon as my men were stable. You can even ask Weir… I'm in the infirmary… that's got to count for something doesn't it?"

By now, Carson is pathetically familiar with Sheppard's attempts at stalling. Within seconds, he is removing the Colonel's vest, quickly noticing the bloodstains seeping through this jacket underneath. Before his patient can protest, a nurse arrives with a pair of scissors to cut off his uniform.

Widening his eyes, the doctor is startled into yelling, "Bloody hell! Of all the stupid, pig-headed…."

Beneath his jacket, Sheppard's body is wrapped in several field bandages and swaths of material from his Merucian clothing. The layers are all soaked through with blood. At this point, the soldiers are openly staring at their CO, not even pretending to hide their shock.

One man mumbles, "But, but he just carried Simmons to the gate."

Carson groans in remembrance, "And by the looks of it, the damn fool tried to intentionally hide that he was injured… Let's see how bad the damage is this time."

Frustrated that everyone is speaking as though he's not there, Sheppard asks if his men can leave. But since Beckett suspects internal bleeding, there is no time to clear the room. He's also furious with Sheppard, and yells that a bit of embarrassment might teach him the lesson that his injuries keep failing to.

The doctor gently unwraps the makeshift bandaging to slowly reveal… a gunshot to the left bicep… a stabwound to the same side…. and a second shallow bullet graze across his lower abdomen.

With a loud gasp Beckett gestures in outrage at the man's chest, "Do I even need to ask about your ribs?"

Sheppard has the nerve to blush and look away, mumbling, "They might just be bruised."

Throughout the examination, Mitchell stares on in horror. He can't help noticing how thin the man is. Shep had always been skinny, but right now he looks almost skeletal. Even without the obvious injuries, he can't fathom this man carrying an unconscious marine. And thanks to this morning's chat with Kate Heightmeyer, his eyes are uncomfortably drawn to Sheppard's extensive collection of scars and burns, including a much older web of lashes that crisscross his back.

Carson continues cursing, "Damnit Colonel! This is ridiculously stupid anytime, but you know that you haven't regained your strength yet."

In response to this very public reminder of his recent struggle, Sheppard glances nervously towards his men, and tries to lighten the mood, "I guess this means I'll be staying a while… hey, at least I'll get to keep an eye on Simmons."

Beckett suddenly announces, "That's it, everyone who's not a patient get out! I need to prep for surgery. Unless of course anyone else is hiding serious, life-threatening injuries they'd like to share with the medical doctor..."

Everyone shuffles to the door, leaving just McKay and Mitchell.

McKay seems angry and shaken, "So, Colonel Expendable strikes again!"

Sheppard groans, "Come on McKay, can't the lecture wait until I'm at least out of surgery?"

Around them, the staff are bustling around and starting the anesthesia.

Belatedly, Mitchell realizes that he still hasn't said a single word to the man that he came to the Pegasus Galaxy to visit, and yells, "You know, that was an incredibly stupid stunt you just pulled!"

For a second, Mitchell catches a familiar glint in Shep's drooping eyes. Feeling fifteen years younger, he smiles in spite of himself.

Sheppard grins back, "Wow, now that takes me back." He struggles against the pull of anesthetic, desperate to add, "Hey McKay, watch out for my buddy Cam while I'm out. You gotta meet this guy, he's a real life hero…."

Sheppard fades out, leaving Mitchell once again in shock.

Beckett returns shouting, "Out! Out!", before taking sympathy on the two, and adding, "I'll radio when there's news."

In the hall outside the infirmary, Weir collides into the two exiting men. She looks from one to the other, demanding, "Surgery! Surgery! How much trouble can the man get into between the gateroom and the infirmary?"

Neither has the time or desire to explain, before she stumbles past them searching for Carson Beckett.


	13. Day 2 Bonding with McKay

**Day 2- Bonding with McKay**

Cameron asks to be alone, and numbly walks out into the darkness of the nearby balcony to think.

McKay interrupts the officer's thoughts when he nervously jostles beside him with an unmarked bottle of alcohol, mumbling, "I thought we could both use this. Besides, I told Sheppard I'd babysit you."

After the last couple of hours, Mitchell could certainly use a drink, and gratefully appreciates the gesture. Only a few swigs later, he's already feeling buzzed, and is about to ask the scientist if he's allowed to bring any of this stuff back with him.

Suddenly McKay bursts out, "I can't believe that idiot did it to me again!"

Momentarily fazed, Mitchell stutters, "I'm sorry?"

Ignoring the question, McKay rants, "Damn overblown hero complex… stupid self-sacrificing moron….I mean really, who acts like a human shield in a warzone, throws a guy over his shoulder, and then stands around calmly neglecting to mention that he's bleeding internally! This stunt might even top his infamous kamikaze nuclear puddle-jumper run."

At this point, Mitchell's note sure if it's the alcohol or the scientist that's making this conversation hard to follow, "I'm sorry, his what?!"

McKay impatiently gestures, "You know… last year when the wraith were attacking, and we all thought that he died hand-delivering an atomic bomb into the hive ship." Rodney pauses when he registers the blank look, "… If the Daedalus hadn't shown up with seconds to spare… How can you not know about this?!"

Opting for honesty, Mitchell admits, "I'm sorry McKay. General Landry's on a self-proclaimed mission to protect SG-1 from itself. I've been denied access to the Atlantis mission reports, so I'm a bit out of the loop."

Looking somewhat embarrassed by his outburst, McKay haltingly stumbles on, "Yes, well, anyway… he's always doing stuff like that… It's almost as though he likes being in pain… Why can't he see that he's important?"

Relying on the strange friendship that he already knows has formed between Sheppard and this loud, abrasive man, Mitchell makes a snap decision, "Has Shep ever talked about his childhood?"

McKay snorts, "Right, because Sheppard's so big on personal revelation. Please! The Colonel's is more likely to volunteer for one of Carson's pointy needles, than willingly bond about his past. Nope. Ferris wheels, football, and flying is about as chatty as he'll get about his life before Atlantis."

Mitchell sighs, "That doesn't surprise me…Listen, I'm not sure I should be telling you this. The man's entitled to his privacy. But I also think it's important that someone here knows a bit about what drives the guy… Sheppard grew up bouncing between foster care and state homes. While in the system, he had some pretty terrible experiences… He's never said anything, but I'm guessing his famous high pain threshold isn't naturally occurring..."

McKay blanches, shocked.

"When he was around 12, he was adopted by Colonel Vernan Sheppard, the man he still considers his father. I don't think there's any real record of Shep's early life. His military file stops at 'no next of kin'. The only reason I know any of this, is that his father died when we were in training, and I went home with him for the funeral. Back then, when he told me about some of his experiences, I was amazed by how unaffected he seemed. He was so confident and positive of what he wanted. Later, when I heard about Afghanistan, I wasn't so sure… He always was a bit stuck on not leaving people behind. But I don't know… maybe the guy I remember just never came back."

The dead silence is broken when Mitchell whispers, "Is he very serious now?"

The unexpected question breaks McKay from his stupor, "Serious? Colonel Kindergartner? What on earth made you think that?!"

With equal emotion, Michell responds, "Well, I don't know what to think! I've only been here two days… but his men seem to revere him, his guilt complex is worse than ever, he's become some sort of lethal weapon, he talks to an ancient city, was apparently a step away from ascending… oh, and let's not forget that he now does complex mathematical equations for fun in his free time!!"

Rodney stares at him for a second, than bursts out laughing. Wiping tears from his eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry- it's all true… It's just that it's Sheppard we're talking about! Colonel Chaos for crying out loud! Just last week he was caught using the puddle jumpers for 'spaceship water-skiing'. Before the Daedalus' last run, the man honestly tried to convince Dr. Weir that we should organize public football games as part of orientation for all new arrivals."

Rodney stops to take a breath before returning to his rant, "And don't get me started on his ongoing mission to carry Captain Kirk's legacy into the Pegasus Galaxy- flirting with every floozy, strumpet we meet. Did you hear about the naked alien princess who wanted to keep him for breeding?! …and that's not even getting into his thing for ascended women! Somehow, he keeps sucking them in like a vacuum- humph, so much for higher beings..."

Mitchell smirks, "So you're saying he hasn't lost his touch with women."

McKay sputters, then with narrowed eyes accuses, "You're as bad as he is!" before stomping off.

A now-sober Mitchell leans over the balcony railing thinking over McKay's description of 'Colonel Chaos.' He watches the crashing waves below, with a smile on his face. The friend he remembers is still around; and from the sounds of it, he's still raising hell for authority figures everywhere.


	14. Day 2 A Sleeping Patient

**Day 2- A Sleeping Patient**

Mitchell wraps his arms around his waist as the wind chill picks up from the ocean below. He hopes Sheppard will be out of surgery soon… He guiltily realizes that despite the circumstances, he feels more relaxed than he has since arriving in the Pegasus Galaxy. In the same flash, he discovers that he's left his radio back in his room, and jogs down to the infirmary, hoping for news on his friend's condition.

The team is already waiting when he arrives, and Teyla is the first to look up with a gentle smile. As if on cue, the door swings open and Carson approaches the group. He looks worn, but doesn't avoid their eyes, which is usually a good sign.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the doctor turns toward them, "Before you ask, the surgery went well. The internal bleeding was very minor and the bullet went right through without hitting any major arteries... But that man's damn lucky. Of all the stupid, bull- headed…."

Despite her undisguised relief, Weir urges, "Save some of that for when he wakes up. I know I have a few choice words planned."

Carson nods with a tired sigh, "Ach, I know lass, but he never seems to learn his lesson does he?"

Mitchell is surprised to hear a full sentence from Ronon, when the Satedan growls, "Can we see Sheppard?"

Beckett looks prepared to argue, but instead says, "Aye, you can visit for a few minutes, but he won't be awake."

As they huddle around the hospital bed, Mitchell can see how close the team members are. They seem almost like family, albeit a somewhat dysfunctional and stressed family. He can't help the warped version of the Brady Bunch that pops into his mind.

When he's finally able to find a spot at the foot of the bed, Mitchell is surprised by how pale and vulnerable Sheppard looks. The man's dark hair is sticking out even more chaotically than usual, and Mitchell smirks as he watches Teyla gently stroke the locks around his temples. Sheppard mumbles a little in his sleep, turning into her hand. The movement is so innocent and childlike, that Mitchell watches the last bits of anger visibly melt from Weir's face. The mission leader gently picks up Sheppard's still hand, rubbing his palm as though he were a little boy with a nightmare.

Choking back a laugh, Mitchell thinks, "Captain Kirk indeed… I'm so busting him for this when he wakes up."

Carson sneaks in behind them, "Okay, that's enough for today."

Satisfied that their friend is going to be okay, the team fades from the room, leaving only Mitchell and Beckett.

Approaching Beckett directly for the first time, Mitchell asks, "He's really going to be alright, isn't he doc?"

"Aye, that he is Colonel. The scary thing is, that in a twisted sort of way, I'm almost starting to understand his distorted logic. He gets his men home. I just wish he'd stop to think about himself for a change."

Mitchell nods, "From what the others said, I take it you see a lot of Shep."

The doctor winces, "That's an understatement, but I'm sure you've read the reports back at the SGC."

Weary of explaining himself, Mitchell summarizes, "Long story, but no."

"Well, let's just say that we've seriously thought about getting a name plaque for the Colonel's bed over there. While his men might think he's super human, there are very real, very physical consequences to some of the stunts he pulls. You should see the size of his medical file. I'm convinced that he and Jack O'Neill have a secret contest running over who can rack up the most bizarre hospitalizations."

Mitchell grins broadly, "Oh yeah, who's winning?"

Carson grimaces, "Well, the General's still in the lead, but I have a feeling the Colonel's not gonna let something as insignificant as a decade of off-world missions hold him back."

Both men spend a quiet moment reflecting on how few people ever survive that long in the Stargate program.

Beckett breaks the tension with an unexpectedly candid statement, "He really respects General O'Neill, you know."

Mitchell isn't sure how to respond, and it must have shown, because the Doctor continues, "Colonel Sheppard knew almost nothing about the Stargate program before taking that first one-way step through the event horizon. He understands it wouldn't have been possible at all without the General. If the two hadn't met, Sheppard would still be wasting away at McMurdo. And now that the Antarctica research base has been decommissioned, there wouldn't even be scientist taxi-runs to keep him flying. I'm honest enough to admit that if that were the case… none of us would still be here."

Then Carson jerks out of his solemn mood with a wink, begging, "Just don't tell him I said that last part, or I'll never get him to listen to my orders ever again." He walks away, adding a grumbled, "…as if he does anyway".

Shaking his head, Mitchell leaves the infirmary and heads back to his temporary quarters.


	15. Day 3 Breakfast in the Mess

NOTE: It sounds like people prefer to get a few chapters at once, rather than a daily posting. … So here are the next three pieces in one installment. I still have to do some tweaking on the next few, but hope to get something up before Friday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 3- Breakfast in the Mess**

The next morning, Cameron Mitchell lies in bed, hating that he has nothing to do. He needs to feel busy and useful.

His first thought on waking, is that he should go check on Sheppard. But Cam hesitates because he doesn't want to intrude on the close-knit team. When he catches himself counting the ceiling tiles, he decides its time to grab breakfast.

Mitchell sits down with a tray in the center of the mess hall, taking advantage of this opportunity to listen in on the conversations around him. Not surprisingly, most involve one Colonel John Sheppard…

The marines are busy filling-in one another on the details of the last mission.

Meanwhile, the scientists are predicting whether McKay's mood will be better or worse now that the Colonel is back, and can finally finish the mystery equation. He swears he even sees money changing-hands.

Mitchell is forced to quickly block out several giggling female voices, when he overhears a few racy comments about Sheppard that make his ears turn red. "Yep, definitely busting him later," he vows.

Mitchell is so wrapped up in eavesdropping, that he almost jumps out of his seat when McKay's nasal and impatient voice sounds directly behind his ear.

"Here you are. Come on. Sheppard's awake, and the obnoxious fly boy wouldn't shut up until someone came to find you... Of course I'm the one that gets stuck with babysitting duty…. It's not like I don't have more important things to be doing…"

At the first break in his whine, Mitchell jumps in, "Sheppard's awake?"

"Of course he's awake, what do you think I've been talking about. Jeez, you really are military aren't you? I swear if they keep scraping the bottom of the barrel…."

Mitchell holds in a deep breath, amazed for the hundredth time since meeting this man, that he and Sheppard could be friends. In the back of his mind, he wonders how much trouble he could get in for a harmless leg-shot, but instead says calmly, "That's great news, let's go."

As they walk, McKay bitterly mumbles something about half-witted grunts and selfish military arrogance. Mitchell suddenly realizes that part of his gruffness is an attempt to cover awkwardness over their conversation on the balcony last night.

When McKay turns around to deliver his next scathing criticism, Cameron smiles broadly in return. The scientist flushes almost purple. Mitchell has to fight to stop himself from laughing, thinking, "Ok, this could get to be fun!"

They walk in silence to the infirmary.


	16. Day 3 Sheppard Awakes

**Day 3- Sheppard Awakes**

Mitchell turns the corner to find the Colonel propped up and surrounded by the other members of his team. Flashing his infamous half smile, Sheppard whistles from the bed, "Well, look what the Deadalus dragged in."

Mitchell chuckles in reply, "Hey buddy, If I were you, I wouldn't talk about dragging until I'd looked in a mirror."

But the wounded officer is beaming like a kid at a birthday party.

Mitchell shakes his head in exasperation and says, "It's been too long, man."

A hug is definitely out of the question, even without his own cast and Sheppard's assortment of bandages. So he settles for placing his hand on the man's right shoulder. Nevertheless, Carson stands anxiously nearby, ready to pounce.

Looking over and frowning in mock disapproval at her Military Commander, Weir asks the inevitable. "So, you've known John for almost fifteen years, has he always been so much trouble?"

Taking the bait, Mitchell responds straight-faced, "No ma'am… believe it or not, when I knew him he was much worse."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here you know." grumbles Sheppard, fidgeting with the edge of his blanket. But he already knows there's no way he's getting off the hook this time.

Mitchell grins wickedly at the man's discomfort, "Please Shep, back in training, you got away with murder. You guys wouldn't believe some of the stuff he pulled; yet he never got caught. I think it's time for a little overdue payback."

Pondering where to begin, Mitchell catches the chief scientist's eye. "Sooo… Dr. McKay here tells me you've gotten a bit of a reputation as a ladies man; why don't we start with your famed harem..."

Sheppard groans inwardly when Rodney's head bolts up.

"I have to admit, it was pretty impressive. We're stuck out in the middle of Alabama, yet Shep somehow managed to find lines of beautiful women, willing to sneak into a guarded military base with him. I have no idea where he even met them! There were even rumors he had something-going with half of the nurses on staff."

Beckett, always protective of his nurses, looks scandalized.

Sheppard grouses, "It was all stupid rumors and you know it. I just smuggled in a few guys' girlfriends as favors. It's not my fault those jackasses on base had nothing better to do with their time than gossip. And I never touched the nurses… Carson, you know I steer clear of medical staff at all costs."

With mocking sympathy Mitchell concedes, "Sure, sure whatever you say Shep… Anyway, he never would share how he got in and out of the base undetected-- not even after he pulled off his ultimate security feat. 'Mission Impossible,' we called it. He'd found out that Johnny Cash was playing a concert in Birmingham, and decided he had to go. No one thought he could get away with it, and I told him so. But the guy snuck out, hitchhiked 100 miles, saw the concert, and still managed to creep back undiscovered… I still have the t-shirt he bought me."

Sheppard smiles at that last admission, "Yeah, well, that was one amazing concert. It would have been worth it, even if I had been caught. Ha, the guys were forever trying to figure out how I did it."

"But of course he'd never tell. Someone might have accused him of pulling connections with the brass, except we all knew most of the instructors hated him."

Latching onto those words, Sheppard crows, "There, you see! I don't have a problem with authorities, they just have a problem with me."

The group look skeptically at one another and Mitchell awkwardly continues, "…Anyway, that's why I couldn't believe it when a couple base officers showed up at an illegal poker tournament Shep had organized with some guys in the barracks… It ended up being a pretty large-scale operation. Sheppard kept winning hand after hand. I held my breath waiting for the fight to break out. But the crowd was watching him like a hawk and couldn't catch him cheating. The lucky bastard walked away with a couple grand."

Beckett seems surprised, "I didn't know you played poker Colonel, how come you never join any of the games here?"

At Sheppard's guilty expression, something clicks, and Mitchell realizes, "Wait a minute Rainman, you wouldn't have been counting cards, would you?"

The other man blushes while protesting, "Maybe… but what did I do with the money?"

Mitchell remembers, "Okay, fair enough, you did use it to buy a big screen tv and video collection for the common room… Huh, I wonder if it's still there. Any of your guys go through training at Maxwell?"

Sheppard freezes when he grasps the implications of that question.

Sensing his panic, Mitchell teases, "Because you know, I'm willing to bet they're still talking about the prank of the century. I'm sure your men would be interested in hearing about the time you snuck into General Braddford's office, and switched his….."

Sheppard looks ready to burst, "Okay! That's it! That's enough for today! Visiting hours are over, right Doc?"

His friends roar at the vehement dismissal, but Carson reluctantly agrees.

As the others leave, Sheppard calls out for Mitchell to stay behind for a few minutes. He pretends to ignore the resentful glare that he gets from McKay and the more reprimanding look he receives from Beckett. It's obvious that the doctor plans to wait nearby, counting the seconds on his watch. Mitchell nervously notes the mischievous glint in Sheppard's eyes, which he learned long ago to be wary of.

Without preamble, he softly asks, "So Cam, how'd you like to help me break out of here?"

Mitchell's jaw hits the floor, "Are you crazy? You just had major surgery!"

Sheppard waves his hand dismissively, "Aw, that wasn't major. Besides I didn't mean right now, Carson's still in post-op super guard mode."

Mitchell sighs in relief, "Oh good, you had me worried for a second."

"Nah, I was thinking early tomorrow morning, before the Scottish terror comes on duty," says Sheppard, then earnestly shushes Mitchell before he can bring the doctor running. "Come on Cam, it will be like old times. Besides, we won't go far; I just have to check on my city. I promise I'll come right back."

Mitchell is puzzled by an odd inflection when the other man says 'my city,' but he grudgingly surrenders, "Fine, but I'm holding you to that promise."

With a nod, Sheppard falls back on the pillows, "Come back at 05:00 and I'll fill you in on the plan."

Mitchell vacates the infirmary under Beckett's watchful eye, baffled over how he'd let Sheppard talk him into one of his crazy schemes again…


	17. Day 3 Exploring with Lorne

  
NOTE: Sorry for sticking in another chapter with Lorne. It just seems that as the next ranking military officer, these two would have the most in common. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 3- Exploring with Lorne**

Despite his easy smiles and laughs during their visit, Mitchell had noticed Shep's eyes shifting again and again toward Simmon's bed. The marine hadn't needed surgery. But the unknown drug in his system kept the fever high, and he had yet to regain consciousness. Cameron recognizes that despite everything that happened, Sheppard still holds himself responsible for the man's condition. As he wanders through the halls of the city, Mitchell hopes for everyone's sakes that Simmons recovers.

During a moment of quiet reflection, Cam finds himself standing at the doorway to one of Atlantis' many balconies.

He hears the breath catch in his own throat as he looks in wonder at the city before him. This is the first time he's had the chance to see a panorama of the city's exterior. He is amazed at the scope of the ancients' creation. Taking in the awesome towers of Atlantis, his military mind instinctively turns to defensive considerations. He is forcefully reminded of the heavy burden, which Sheppard must have assumed when thrust into the protection of this massive complex.

He is distracted from his reverie by a gentle throat clearing from behind him, and turns to see Major Lorne.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sir, but I've received a request from Dr. Beckett to give you a thorough tour of the Jumper Bay." The major then wryly deadpans, "Somehow, I'm guessing that the order might have actually came from Colonel Sheppard."

Mitchell guffaws in response, "He's supposed to be resting, not giving orders."

The two head together to the Jumper Bay. For the second time in an hour, Mitchell finds himself overwhelmed and speechless. The younger Air Force officer beside him remains silent, remembering exactly how he himself felt the first time that he walked into this hall of spaceships. Mitchell runs his hand admiringly along the smooth hulls of the crafts, as Lorne guides him over to Jumper One. The rear hatch is open, and the men settle into the cockpit of 'Sheppard's baby'.

Once inside the flying ship, the two airforce officers seem to relax in their element. Taking advantage of the unguarded moment, Mitchell lightheartedly asks, "So, I've heard a lot of crazy stories since we last talked; what's my boy Shep really like as a CO?"

Lorne slowly considers the question, "Honestly, sometimes it's tough being second in command to someone 'larger than life' like the Colonel. But I just can't imagine this place if an officer like Caldwell were in charge. Sheppard really listens to what I have to say, and is always asking about my experiences back at the SGC… even if I didn't make the best first-impression in the field..."

Mitchell raises an eyebrow at Lorne's bitter laugh, and the major continues, "I managed to get hurt on my very first off-world mission for Atlantis. Twisted an ankle on a visit to check out some ruins on P3-407. The worst part was McKay screeching at me like I'd done it on purpose-- that is until the Wraith showed up… A group of wraith drones came out of nowhere, blocking our path to the gate. The Colonel ordered me to stay with the others, while he ran off to create a distraction. I've never felt so embarrassed. My commanding officer was off taking cover fire from a small army of Wraith, so that I could limp back to the gate. He didn't even know me yet- I'd only just arrived. But there's no way I would have made it back on my own. He came through without a scratch that day… but isn't always so lucky."

With a subtle change in his tone, Lorne pries, "…So, is the Colonel planning his infirmary break yet?"

Mitchell starts and stutters in surprise.

With a knowing smile the major raises both hands, "Don't look so shocked. Don't worry, I won't tell. Honestly, I can't believe how many times he's been able to pull it off. Strangely, his escapes are actually a bit of a morale booster for the men. Lets them know the Colonel's not down for the count. It also gives everyone something to talk and laugh about- to take their minds off the Wraith, Genii, and other threats we've encountered."

Mitchell realizes that actually makes sense.

"Yep, you can always count on Colonel Sheppard for a distraction." Lorne quips, wincing as he's reminded of the story he'd just told.

Pretending not to notice the other man's flinch, Cam continues, "Yeah, McKay was telling me about some of Shep's… uh… distractions. So what does Dr. Weir think of his rebellious, peter-pan streak?"

The major laughs, "Weir's not stupid. Not by a long shot. Sheppard doesn't _**really**_ get away with half the stuff he thinks he does… Although honestly, I bet he knows that perfectly well… There are times it seems like he almost wants to get caught… I think it has become something of a game with them. A bit like chess-- both countering eachother's moves and trying to play off the other's reactions… Colonel Sheppard might keep her busy, but Dr. Weir's smart enough to pick her battles."

Lorne shoots Mitchell a mortified gaze when he remembers that he's discussing his CO with a superior officer. But relaxes somewhat when he takes in the off-duty Colonel's slouched posture and lack of response.

Suddenly curious about the unusual nature of the leaders' relationship, Cameron prods, "Huh, sounds like an… interesting work dynamic. Somehow, I just can't see myself playing cat and mouse with General Landry."

Hoping to correct any wrong impressions he might have given, Lorne rumbles, "Maybe not Sir, but you didn't work at the SGC when Colonel O'Neill was reporting to General Hammond… Jack O'Neill was notorious for bending the rules and pushing Hammond's buttons. Yet I've never met two officers that respected each other more... There certainly are worse acts to follow..."

Feeling somewhat chastised, Mitchell smiles in understanding. The two men sit in companionable silence in the dimly lit puddle jumper- both mired in their own thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: Sorry for all the Jack references. It's not intentional, they just keep slipping in! And I know of at least one more looming in the future…


	18. Day 4 The Infirmary Break

NOTE: I realize that Day 3 was super-short, but I wanted to move the story forward. If anyone has any self-contained conversations that they'd really like to see, let me know and I'll see about sticking them in… probably after I finish this story. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 4- The Infirmary Break**

At 05:00 Mitchell casually strolls toward the infirmary, wishfully thinking, "Maybe he'll be asleep, and I won't have to go through with this…"

Unfortunately, he's not so lucky. When he walks into the room, Sheppard is propped up in bed wide-awake, while the on-call doctor snores from his nearby desk.

With trepidation, Mitchell asks, "Why am I guessing the good doc didn't coincidentally fall asleep on duty?"

When the other man snickers and looks away, Cam demands, "What did you do?!"

Sheppard calmly explains, "…Just pretended to be asleep… Then, when the doc got up to use the bathroom, I dosed his waterbottle."

Mitchell is shocked, "What in the hell is wrong with you?!"

Sheppard waves his hand dismissively, "Relax, it was just a harmless sleeping pill. Besides, Doc Larson here has drugged my food plenty of times. I already know I'll get in plenty of trouble for leaving. But they'll just think my watchdog fell asleep on duty."

At this point, Mitchell is beginning to seriously question his own sanity for getting involved.

Sheppard continues, "Security is weakest this time of the morning. But we still only have a small window, before the guard finishes his sweep and Beckett comes back on duty. We gotta go now… Don't look so worried, you're in the clear. I blacked out the security cameras in this wing a few minutes before you came in. It'll take a little while for the techs to break the encryption."

Reluctantly acknowledging that he is already committed, Mitchell takes-in the patient's appearance and sighs. "Fine, but the only way you're leaving here is in a wheelchair."

Despite his bound ribs, shoulder sling, and thickly gauze-wrapped torso, Sheppard sits up straighter in offended protest, preparing to argue.

Mitchell insists, "It's still early and no one will see you. Besides, I'm not explaining to the SGC that Atlantis needs a new military commander because I broke the old one."

Sheppard holds onto his scowl. Nevertheless, Mitchell is struck by the distinct impression that he's been conned. He realizes the injured man had expected this added condition all along.

As he helps his friend into the wheelchair, he is disturbed by the feeling of bones jutting through paper-thin skin, and all too aware of how easily he supports Shep's weight. Distracted by the man's battered body, he almost doesn't hear Sheppard when he mumbles, "I just have one quick stop to make on the way."

A few corridors later, they slink into McKay's lab, where the scientist lies drooling across his desk.

Sheppard carefully stands and in a series of rapid notations, completes the equations on the marker board. Mitchell watches in stunned silence, marveling at the calculations that flow effortlessly from beneath his hand. On the way out, Sheppard gently sticks the uncapped marker into McKay's hand with an evil grin, "Sometimes it's just too easy."

From the lab, they head to an uninhabited section of the city. Dodging security patrols and cameras, they rapidly take a series of transports and confusing turns. Mitchell is blatantly anxious that they've gone too far, and when the two eventually arrive at a blank wall, he spins around in frustration. Just as abruptly, Sheppard's presence activates a hidden panel. Rising from the wheelchair, he enters a complex code and the walls themselves slide open revealing a secret room.

When they step through the doorway, Mitchell experiences a moment of panic. "Is that what I think it is?"

In the room sits a larger version of the weapons chair from Antarctica.

Sheppard turns to the nervous man, "Relax. I told you, I just want to check on Atlantis. The chair makes it less… uh… stressful, which the good Doc should appreciate, don't you think?"

In a quieter voice he sheepishly adds, "Besides, I've been away too long and I think she's worried. Atlantis keeps trying to connect- it's like a buzzing in my skull and I can't sleep."

Mitchell stares blankly, unsure how to respond. The Czech scientist had mentioned Sheppard talking to the city, but this was taking things to a whole new level. A rush of questions surge through his mind, "Does he really think the city missed him? Is he finally cracking up? Should I call someone?"

Mistaking his silence for assent, Sheppard sits down in the chair, which immediately powers up. Mitchell watches in turmoil as his friend's body stiffens and is encompassed by a dome of light. The room grows increasingly warmer, while the man lies eerily still and mute with eyes firmly shut. Cameron hasn't been around much ancient technology, but can't deny that something is definitely going on. He's witnessed a lot of strange things since joining the Stargate program, and resigns himself to adding one more oddity to the pile.

Too much time passes, and the only thing preventing Mitchell from yanking him out of the chair is the subtle smile on his face.

Without warning, Sheppard lifts his palms from the armrests; the platform deactivates. The overhead lights grow brighter. When he haltingly moves to stand, Cameron is afraid that he'll collapse. But although Sheppard looks tired, he seems stronger at the same time.

Breaking the heavy silence, Mitchell looks at his watch and groans, "We are so busted."

Still somewhat dazed, Sheppard nods and silently crosses the room to his wheelchair.

The two race back to the inhabited section of Atlantis, ducking and evading guards who by this point are probably looking for them.

Hoping to save his accomplice from the doctor's wrath, Sheppard points, "Roll me out onto the balcony by the pier up here. I'll pretend I just needed some fresh air."

But the feeble plan becomes obsolete when they turn the corner and almost collide into the irate Scot.


	19. Day 4 Caught in the Act

**Day 4- Caught in the Act**

When they return to the infirmary, Beckett jumps on them immediately, "Where have you been?! Which one of you daft buggers drugged my medic?! …Never mind, I don't need to ask… Do you even have a brain cell left to share between the two of you?!"

Before they can respond, the doctor slides into a stool and covers his face with his hands, "I'm getting too old for this… Besides, I'll need to save my energy for patching the Colonel back up, after Dr. Weir's finished with him for screwing with the surveillance system"

"Elizabeth knows?" Sheppard squeaks.

With an angry glare, Carson retorts, "Yes. I contacted her when I found a member of my staff drugged, the military commander missing, and the security cameras blacked-out."

Mitchell turns green, "Great, this is getting better by the minute. I'm so glad I let you talk me into this Shep. Just like old times… Hey, I hadn't gotten to see Atlantis' brig yet anyway."

Beckett places his hand on the visitor's shoulder and sighs, "Don't worry son, you're not the first one to be roped into one of his runs. I just wasn't expecting it so soon."

When this confession earns him a satisfied smirk from Sheppard, the doctor storms off with a frustrated growl. A few steps away they overhear him contacting Weir by radio.

The next unhappy hour is spent dealing with the fall-out of the infirmary escape-- grappling to appease Doctor Beckett, Doctor Larson, and the unfortunate guard on duty.

In the middle of yet another argument, Rodney storms in with Radek on his heels, "Very funny Colonel! You caused quite a scene in my lab. I really appreciated having to explain to my ignorant lackeys that, no, I hadn't solved that stupid equation… So, who'd you get to do your dirty work anyway- GI Joe here?"

When Sheppard doesn't reply, McKay looks carefully at his face, "…You broke out already?! You just had surgery two days ago! …Well, now that you've had your fun, maybe you'd like to tell me exactly what you've been junking up my lab with for the past two weeks."

Before he can say a word, the room is startled into action by the arrival of a fuming Elizabeth Weir. McKay backs into the corner, hoping to go unnoticed.

Catching Sheppard's still open mouth, Weir grates, "I don't want to hear it Colonel! You woke up a third of the city with your ill-timed security breach."

Her voice then turns dangerously bitter-sweet, as she says, "…But, if you're recovered enough to cause such a mess, then you're healthy enough to submit your mission report. I have a debriefing scheduled for this afternoon, and I expect your report to be finished by then"

Sheppard groans, then barks, "Yes Ma'am" followed by cocky grin and salute.

Mitchell could swear there was a glimmer of a smile on Weir's face, before she sighs in exasperation and storms out.

Fumbling awkwardly with his blanket, Sheppard shrugs, "Well… at least it gives me something to do."

Mitchell meanwhile shakes his head in disbelief, taking that as his cue to escape the mad house. In doing so, he barely avoids running into Weir outside the infirmary door, where she leans against the wall.

Raising her hand to forestall his apology, Weir winces, "As much as he dislikes paperwork, he's not really in any serious trouble… Unfortunately he knows it. Sometimes disciplining John Sheppard is like sending a little boy to his room- even when you know he's just going to wind up playing video games."

Mitchell beams with understanding.

Weir's tone becomes more serious, "Before you go, I wanted to ask you to attend the second post-mission debriefing this afternoon. We really should have held it yesterday, but with so many injured, I delayed the official meeting. I've already taken statements from the other half of the team members. I assume that we are both aware of the dangerous implications this new Merucian threat presents… As a ranking officer, I think the men would appreciate your being there."

Mitchell nods, "It would be an honor, ma'am."

"Good, the debriefing is at fourteen hundred. I'm making it your responsibility to ensure that the Colonel gets his report done."

As she walks away, Mitchell finds himself admiring her casual deviousness and realizes how much he's starting to respect the petite civilian.


	20. Day 4 The Debriefing

**Day 4- The Debriefing**

When Mitchell returns to the infirmary after lunch, he is surprised to see Sheppard sitting by Simmon's bed. The marine is restless and caught in a fever nightmare. Mitchell notices the Colonel's report sitting completed in a folder on the side table.

Sheppard waves toward the folder, "Beckett wouldn't let me type, so I had to dictate the whole thing. Damn unprofessional."

"Right… unprofessional, this coming from a guy who decided to test an alien shield device by throwing someone off a balcony?" teases Mitchell.

"Yeah, well, it's the principle of the thing," the Atlantis Commander stubbornly insists.

But Sheppard's heart obviously isn't in the conversation, or he would have been having much more fun at McKay's expense. Instead, he looks distracted with concern for Simmons.

Mitchell grabs the report off the table, "Well, thanks to your stunt this morning, I've earned myself Weir's special attention, and a seat at the debriefing this afternoon… Gotta run."

Mitchell is secretly relieved. Not only did Sheppard finish his report ahead of schedule, but he hadn't even needed to play watchdog. With extra time on his hands, he decides to read through the mission summary before heading directly to Weir's office. Mitchell swings by his temporary quarters, dropping the paperwork onto his neatly made bed.

He is immediately impressed by the well-written and direct introduction, which clearly lays out the mission objectives and the intel gathered. However, it's the proceeding description of the chain of events, which stops Mitchell cold. Throughout this section, Sheppard praises the courage and skills of his men. He highlights the actions of specific soldiers, barely mentioning his own responses. The report focuses instead on condemning the enemy's tactics. Most disturbingly, while Simmon's ordeal is laid out in grim detail, his own critical injuries are barely a footnote.

Mitchell is suddenly angry and is disgusted to catch himself agreeing with McKay. He remembers the scientist's upset words two nights before-- "I mean really, who acts like a human shield in a warzone, throws a guy over his shoulder, and then stands around calmly neglecting to mention that he's bleeding internally." With ice in his stomach, he also recalls the catchword McKay used to taunt Sheppard in the infirmary: 'expendable'.

As a career military officer, Mitchell understands sacrifice and admires humility, but he has no tolerance for anyone that disregards his own life or value. He rages around the corner and into Weir's office, mentally unable to form any response more rational than "What in the hell is this bullshit?!"

Fortunately, before he has the opportunity to regress into swear words in front of the Expedition Leader, Weir stops him with a raised hand. She sees the report in his hand, and doesn't seem surprised by his reaction. She looks down at her watch calmly, while Mitchell stands huffing by her desk.

Raising her eyes to meet his gaze, Dr. Weir firmly reasons, "Before making any comments on that report you're holding, I'd like you to listen to this mission debriefing. We don't have time right now, but if you still have objections later, I would be happy to hear them after the meeting. "

Mitchell nods reluctantly in agreement and the two walk silently into the Conference Room.

Weir takes a seat at the head of the table, facing the room of wounded and edgy men, "I've already been briefed by the uninjured members of the team who remained behind with Colonel Sheppard. I'd now like to hear your account of what occurred on M3-559."

The others look down the table, deferring to a slightly older man seated opposite Weir. He begins, "As you already know, eleven of us departed for the planet six days ago, expecting a standard trade mission. After three days of successful negotiations at the Meruicans' chosen location, they invited us back to their village to celebrate."

A blonde marine with a dark wide bruise across his cheek breaks in, "Colonel Sheppard was suspicious. He told their leader he needed to return to inform you personally of our success. He then split the team into two groups. The Colonel took the newbies and pretended to leave."

A third soldier adds with a bitter snort, "We thought Colonel Sheppard was just being paranoid. Five of us went back to their village, laughing about the feast the other guys would be missing out on. The Merucians must have slipped something into our food, because next thing we woke up chained in the main square. Over the next few hours, we were beaten, spat at, and ridiculed."

With a burst of venom, the youngest team member adds, "Yeah. They got such a kick out of riling us that they started bragging all about their agreement with the Wraith. These psychos actually flaunted their work as spies for one of the Wraith splinter groups. They couldn't wait to tell us that a Cruiser was on its way. But we also overheard other nervous conversations, and learned that the Wraith are starting distrust the Merucians; so they're getting desperate."

The first man to speak resumes, "They were planning to take us one by one for interrogation. Simmons was grabbed at random…. Doctor Beckett might be able to tell you what he went through… All I knew was that these guys were serious. Considering the public treatment, I certainly didn't want any special attention. It was while they moved Simmons that Colonel Sheppard was able to make contact. I almost didn't notice him in the hooded cassock, but he took advantage of the distraction to sneak right up to where we were held. We warned him that the wraith would be arriving and admitted that most of us weren't in the best shape to escape."

From the furthest chair, a Ginger-haired soldier with a split lip speaks for first time, "..But you know the Colonel….. About an hour later, I spotted his signal from the rise above the village. I prepared myself for the attack, and was so focused on listening for gunshots, that I almost missed the steady disappearance of guards. Then I caught the scrape of gravel, and watched as the guy who'd slugged me slid to the ground with a snapped neck. Within minutes, we were flanked by the rest of our guys, carrying keys to the shackles. We realized Colonel Sheppard was taking care of the guards, and had assigned a man each to help us back to the gate. Thompson was charged with standing watch."

The youngest member continues his blunt recital of the events, "The plan was going to well until Thompson was forced to take a shot. From there we had to fight our way out, and it got pretty crazy. There was a sudden break in the fire and Colonel Sheppard ordered us to the gate. That's when he announced he was going back for Simmons. None of us liked it, but I could tell from the cold rage in his eyes that no one could change his mind. We'd had a rough time getting out, and I didn't want to think of the odds going back…. I couldn't believe it when I saw the Colonel coming over the rise with Simmons over his back. Like the rest of us, they both looked like hell, but he carried him all the way back to gate. He never let on that he was hurt and we're all still shocked by the injuries he took. But, if you'll excuse my language ma'am, I damn well know that none of us would be sitting here without him."

The fiercely spoken words hang above them in the silent room.

Weir pauses before cautiously agreeing, "I am grateful that your entire team made it home against tremendous odds, and wish we could take time to celebrate this achievement. Unfortunately, I am responsible for the safety of all members of Atlantis, and need to focus immediately on the potential outcomes of this new threat.

The blonde marine flushes before responding, "If you're asking what information the Merucians have on Atlantis and Earth, I can guarantee that no one in this room told them anything… I don't know about Simmons. But, he's a strong man and a fighter. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up to know for sure."

Weir nods before closing the meeting, "Thank you all."

Once the men leave, the mask that she's been wearing since before the de-briefing crumbles. Mitchell understands; his earlier anger is exhausted and he now feels tired and confused.

Weir turns to Mitchell with a shaky voice, "There are times that I agree with you, and want to bash John's head in frustration! … But, he is very good at his job. He stands by his commitment to never leave any of his men behind, and would do absolutely anything to protect this City… Yes, I want to kill him for the risks he takes with his own life. But despite what McKay says, he does not have a death wish. In the end, the worry and heartache are worth it. And in case you couldn't tell, his men would walk through fire for him."

Mitchell has nothing to say. He clumsily rises from the table and walks slowly back to the infirmary deep in thought.


	21. Day 4 The Threat Revealed

**Day 4- The Threat Revealed**

Mitchell strolls into the infirmary, and is surprised when he can't find either Dr. Beckett or his reluctant patient. He wanders past a row of hospital beds, stopping curiously when he hears the murmur of low voices from behind a closed curtain. He recognizes Sheppard's voice, and realizes the other must belong to the awakened marine. Unsure of what to do, he finds himself listening in.

"I'm so sorry," whispers Simmons.

Sheppard responds firmly, "Nothing about this is your fault. We should have seen those murderers for what they were."

The other man sounds shattered, "It doesn't matter. I betrayed the mission. How many time have you been under torture and didn't crack? But I'm weak, and now I've jeopardized everyone."

With a tight voice Sheppard argues, "Listen. The training doesn't prepare you for the reality. Nothing can. You're right, I've been there. That's why I know that everything they teach you is absolutely useless when some evil freak is screwing with your head. Don't admire me. The only reason they haven't gotten to me is because I've got nothing to lose. But you've got an amazing girl at home; she'd have hurt you way worse than those bastards, if you didn't come back in one piece."

It was a weak joke, but Mitchell can tell this guy is barely hanging on. Anything might help.

Sheppard gently promises, "Listen, I'll be right back. They're holding the briefing right now, and Dr. Weir will need this intel. Remember, none of this is your fault. We can deal with this. No traitorous Wraith puppets are taking us down."

From the note of conviction in his voice, Mitchell gets the feeling this is going to be very, very bad.

As Sheppard is leaving the curtained area, a hand clamps onto his shoulder and distinctive Scottish voice demands, "And just where do you think you're going?"

Sheppard pulls the doctor aside, gesturing them both to the outside corridor, "Simmons broke under interrogation. It's only a matter of time until the Wraith know we're here. I need to go talk to Weir."

Beckett visibly pales, but then turns to scan the man suspiciously.

Mitchell warily volunteers, "I heard the end of their conversation. I don't know what the threat is, but it's very real."

When Beckett continues to waffle in uncertainty, the Colonel grabs the headset off the startled Doctor.

"This is Sheppard to Weir. I'm calling an emergency session in the conference room. Now. Contact Caldwell, Lorne, Teyla, Ronan, McKay, Zelenka, and the new engineer that came on the Daedelus."

In an unreadable voice, Weir replies, "Carson, what's going on?"

Meeting the officer's glare, Beckett declares, "I'm not entirely sure yet, but I'm coming too."

Sheppard nods in assent, "Fine. But I need someone to stay with Simmons, and you might want to call in Heightmeyer."

Beckett sadly lowers his head in understanding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: I hope to have the next update up by the end of the weekend.


	22. Day 4 The Plan

NOTE: Here's where things go a bit AU. I set this story at the end of season 2, because I haven't seen much of season 3. (I also really hate the whole Michael storyline… but that's a different issue.) Anyway, this is a heads-up for any events that overlap/ contradict later actual episodes. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 4- The Plan 

Following a loud argument over the wheelchair, they are the last to arrive at the briefing room. The other faces swing toward them as the three men enter-- all looking as though they plan to speak at once.

Sheppard raises his hand in a silencing gesture to McKay, "Before you say anything Rodney, yes, this is important. The wraith may have learned about Atlantis' continuing existence."

The room is shocked and Rodney explodes, "What! What are you talking about! How did this happen!"

The pieces fall into place for the others, as they gradually realize what this means. But McKay is not as observant.

With a face set in iron, Sheppard pushes past the question, "Shut up McKay, I'll tell you later. Right now we need to find out how much time we have. How far is it to M3-559?"

Mitchell watches as the scientist pulls the data from his laptop.

Noting the new information, Sheppard calculates, "Okay, since we're dealing with a splinter group, there's a good chance they won't contact other hive ships or wait for backup. So, if they left the Merucians' planet two days ago traveling at maximum speed… Crap, they'll be here in eighteen hours!"

McKay and Zelenka exchange flustered glances, embarrassed they've been beaten to the punch.

With his typical optimism, McKay grumbles, "We're so screwed."

In frustration Sheppard retorts, "You always say that McKay! But we're still here, and I'm not about to give up! …Our ability to hide the city is still the best protection we've got. So, instead of a new deception, we need to find a way to maintain the one that we've already created. Then, with any luck, they'll doubt their intel."

His voice dripping with irony, Rodney fires back, "Oh… luck, is that all. I don't suppose you have a time machine or magical wand that you've forgotten to mention?"

Wincing Sheppard admits, "No. But I do still have one ace left up my sleeve. You know that equation you've been bugging me about… Well… I think I've worked out how we can activate Atlantis' engines."

After a moment of stunned silence everyone starts shouting at once.

He draws their attention with a sharp whistle, "Listen! There's not enough power to clear the atmosphere. But, if the figures are right, I think we can still gather just enough juice to relocate to the other side of the planet."

In outrage, McKay demands, "And just when were you going to tell me this!"

The flushed Colonel replies, "I wasn't sure if it would work… you know physics isn't my thing. Anyway, I wanted to finish the math before I said anything. But right now there's no time for finesse. We'll need every resource we've got for this one."

Weir interrupts, "Colonel Sheppard, even if those engines still work after 10,000 years… won't the Wraith be suspicious and continue looking for us?"

He sheepishly answers, "Umm… that's where part two of the plan comes in…"

McKay snarks, "Oh great, there's a second part to this desperate plan on yours."

Sheppard readily matches the physicist's scowl, "Yeah. But you're not going to like it…. We need to jettison one of the towers in order to create debris. We'll have to convince the ships that the city was in fact destroyed in the initial Wraith attack. With Atlantis re-cloaked on the other side of the planet, we should be able to avoid registering on their scans."

The unexpected proposition is met with a combination of shock, horror, astonishment, doubt, and silence. Mitchell rubs his hand across his eyes, amazed to find himself missing the relative 'normalcy' of the SGC.

Finally the stunned engineer asks, "You want to blow up Atlantis?"

Despite his stoic facade, Caldwell looks as though he wishes he'd never been invited to this meeting.

Sheppard grimaces, "Hey, if you guys don't like the plan, I'm open to suggestions.


	23. Day 5 Setting Pieces in Place

NOTE: All of this is intentionally vague, since I'm not going to even pretend to be a scientifically/ mechanically- inclined person. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 5- Setting Pieces in Place**

No one in Atlantis had slept the night before. Within hours, news of the latest threat had spread through the city. All members of the expedition worked straight through into morning- each focusing on their own job and hoping their efforts would be enough.

Mitchell watched Sheppard operate alongside the scientists and military personnel. It was the first time he'd seen the two groups interacting directly. He was actually surprised at how well they worked together, despite some occasional sniping. It led him to recognize the strength of the community that they had built here; and Sheppard was the glue holding everything together. The man seemed to be everywhere at once- answering questions, directing supplies, laying out strategies, reviewing numbers with the engineers, and explaining objectives to the pilots.

He was even cracking jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood. It was Sheppard's first time out in public since the mission to M3-559, and by now, everyone had heard the returned soldiers' stories. The others kept watching the military leader almost superstitiously- as though proving to themselves that he was still there, and drawing strength from the fact that he was.

-----------------

When the sun ultimately rises, there is no disguising Beckett's angry and concerned glare when he takes in the Colonel's hunched form. Plans are underway for the evacuation of all non-essential personnel to the Alpha site. Nevertheless, the doc had insisted on stopping to monitor Sheppard in-between readying his medical supplies and staff. Beckett had endlessly reiterated that the injured CO stay seated at all times. Yet he walks into the Control Room to discover him sliding open a control panel alongside an impatient Rodney McKay. The red-faced Scot looks ready to blow.

Anticipating the reaction, Sheppard wearily preempts him, "Carson, we've been through this. If Atlantis is discovered by the Wraith, nothing else matters... You know I won't leave for the Alpha site. This isn't just about the city, it's about countless innocent lives in the Pegasus Galaxy. Atlantis is our only hope. I don't give up that easy, even if it means slowing down my recovery a little..."

Despite the pain lines that crease his patient's face, Beckett capitulates, "Aye, point taken; but I still say you're being a pig-headed fool that's gonna get himself killed."

A short time later, Teyla and Ronan depart for the mainland to begin evacuating the Athosians. Mitchell learns that Teyla's people had refused to leave during the first Wraith attack, staying to defend their new home. But Sheppard speaks quietly to Teyla before she leaves, carefully explaining the importance of this deception, and how it won't be possible with readable life signs on the planet.

Minutes after the pilots leave for the jumper bay, McKay reappears in the Control Room, panting in frustration. He's just trekked back from the propulsion rooms where he was working alongside the engineering team. When Sheppard had casually shown him the rooms hours before, the revelation had been met with a combination of exasperation and scorn. But apparently, he's now forgiven the Colonel and is directing all his hostility toward his disparaged colleagues.

Mitchell cringes when McKay bellows, "How can I be expected to work under these conditions?! These morons are worse than useless. Do you have any idea how much power we are trying to redirect? Do I have to do everything myself?!"

In a tone laced with cynical patience, Sheppard replies, "Rodney, everyone is doing their best. I know we wouldn't be able to do any of this without you. But you're our answer man, right?"

Somewhat mollified, the scientist mumbles as he walks away, "Yes, well…."

With the engine project nearly completed, the next priority is setting explosives and disarming locks to jettison the tower. For the first time since arriving, Mitchell feels useful when Sheppard asks him to oversee the setting of the charges. They'd chosen an area of the city that was badly damaged by the initial flooding and later storm, and was water logged beyond repair. While Mitchell supervises the explosives operation, he surveys the dreary, damp corridors around him.

In the quiet, dripping darkness, he remembers the somber look on Sheppard's face as he'd gone. When he'd sought out his friend before leaving, McKay had dismissively mumbled something about him babbling to the city. But behind the snipe he could sense real concern underneath. Everyone understood that to pull this off they would need Atlantis' cooperation. There were undoubtedly several layers of systems to prevent damage to the city's structure. To override these measures, the expedition would need to justify the critical threat they were facing, as well as their lack of alternatives. He certainly didn't envy Sheppard the responsibility.

As Mitchell stares at the glowing clock face on the C4 timer, he wonders once again at the enormity of what they are about to do-- destroying a section of the ancient city that stood for unknown millennium. He glances around at the well-trained team of soldiers, admiring their calm in this crisis, before heading back to safety of the gate room.


	24. Day 5 The Danger Zone

Day 5- The Danger Zone 

By the time the soldiers return from setting charges, the last group of evacuees is stepping though the gate. With solemn ceremony Weir initiates the countdown sequence. Most of the monitors have been set to display the corridor; and jumpers are standing-by in orbit around the tower. When the detonation finally comes, it rocks the city. The command staff can feel the tremors from the control room, and look at one another in shell shock.

In the frenzy of the moment, Mitchell catches Sheppard's unshielded reaction to the blast-- laying bare his link to the city's grief and pain. The force of emotion causes him to jerk suddenly, pulling the stitches over his knife wound, and warm blood soaks through his side. Sheppard shoots his friend a warning look, before lowering his controlled mask, smiling coolly to hide his distress from the others.

Dr. Weir broadcasts the incoming transmission from the jumpers that the tower has broken away. Satisfied that the first part of the plan is a success, everyone scrambles to prepare for the activation of the engines. Once the city is airborne, puddle jumpers will be deployed to break up the debris. Those left in the control room edge nervously around one another, all their hopes pinned on a 10,000 year old damaged propulsion system.

It's only because he's watching Sheppard so carefully, that Mitchell notices him slip out of Gateroom. Curious and concerned, he follows the injured man as he shuffles through a series of twisting ill-used corridors. Mitchell is amazed when the transporters follow his commands to track Sheppard, and deduces that the city must be helping him. He's not surprised to eventually find himself standing outside the hidden room with the control chair.

Without turning around, Sheppard whispers, "You're not going to talk me out of this."

Grimacing at being detected, Mitchell replies, "How long have you known I was following you?"

Sheppard laughs as he spins towards the man, "Since we left the Gateroom… The gallon of aftershave you're wearing doesn't exactly scream stealth."

Mitchell flushes, "Ha ha, very funny. You know… I think you've been hanging around McKay too long." He tries to steer back to the subject at hand, "Look. I don't know what you're doing, so I'm not going to stop you. I just knew there was more to this than you were letting on."

Sheppard sighs in resignation, "Well, since you're obviously not leaving, I might as well explain… I need to pilot the city from here."

"What! But you just let McKay think he'd be controlling the engines from the Control Room!"

"It's just… easier that way. Listen. There's no other way to do this, and we're running out of time. At least if you're here, you can keep a com channel open to the control room, so we can see if this is working."

Mitchell reluctantly nods. He hadn't been part of SG-1 when Jack O'Neill was on the team, and he wonders idly if this is how the others felt at times.

Sheppard briefly explains that because of the energy involved, he needs to link much deeper with Atlantis than ever before. Even still, Mitchell is not expecting his hollow gasp when the engines hum to life. The other man's body is once again frozen with fists clenched onto the consoles. Beneath his lids, Sheppard's eyes begin blinking rapidly and twitching left to right. The bluish glow of surrounding light casts eerie shadows on his already gaunt frame.

In Mitchell's ear the radio blares to life with McKay's shout, "It's working! It's working! I told you I'm a genius."

Looking at the rigid form in the control chair, he shakes his head in annoyance, and hopes Sheppard knows what he's doing. As if on cue, the silence is broken by soft mumbling. Cameron moves closer to listen before realizing with a jolt that whatever his words mean, they're certainly not English.

Over the radio he hears relieved, ecstatic shouts from the Control Room as Atlantis' engines are engaged and the city accelerates toward the selected coordinates. Even in the chaos, he's genuinely surprised that no one has noted their disappearance. In what seems like no time, they arrive on the other side of the planet and shudder to a rapid halt. The lights dim overhead throughout the city as the cloak comes back online.

Caught up in the celebrations taking place on the other end of the com, Mitchell doesn't notice that the man responsible for the operation's success has paled even further to an ashen gray.

Rather than breaking his connection as Mitchell originally expected, Sheppard remains linked with the city, monitoring all transmissions through Atlantis' view screens.

Through the radio, Mitchell can hear the others' cries of amazement as new displays open, allowing them to gather detailed information on the approaching Wraith ships. McKay sounds as though he's having a heart attack when he realizes they're able to pick up on the Wraiths' communication signals.

Overwrought he stutters, "Elizabeth, this is amazing! We've never been able to access this kind of data!"

Despite their running hopes, the city is not out of danger yet. A collective breath is held when the darts enter the atmosphere. Across the planet, several jumpers are cloaked and monitoring the Wraith patrol, prepared to provide the first line of defense if necessary.

Fortunately no shots are fired. The darts swoop low, scanning the 'ruins' and the mainland for lifesigns. For painstaking moments, they hover predatorily over the former site of the city, before returning to the hive ship above. When long-range sensors identify the Wraith fleet as out of range, Weir announces incredulously that Atlantis was not detected. The deception was a success.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: I couldn't find a place/ way to say it… but assume for the sake of the story that they had to send the Daedalus a safe distance away to avoid detection. (Stupid plot holes!)


	25. Day 5 Man Down

Day 5- Man Down 

As though in reaction to Weir's announcement, the ancient platform powers down, and Sheppard's body slides bonelessly into the chair. Mitchell rushes to his side, awkwardly fumbling with his own cast as he checks pulse signs and attempts to wake him.

Not liking what he finds, he reaches in panic for his radio and yells, "Control this is Colonel Mitchell, requesting immediate medical support. Sheppard's down."

The radio crackles with exclamations in a thick lowland Scot's accent, before Mitchell is finally able to make out, "Ach, what's the Colonel done now? I knew I shouldn't have left him… What are the daft fool's symptoms?"

Surprised to hear Carson's voice, Mitchell responds, "Doc! Didn't know you were still here, but I'm glad you are… Shep's pulse is thready and his breathing's shallow. I'm also worried about his body temperature, he feels like ice." Hesitating before continuing, he winces, "Umm… he's also in some sort of trance… and uh, I think he's speaking Ancient…."

Everyone starts shouting into their transmitters at once until Beckett silences them with a bellow, "Where are you now?"

Mitchell admits, "That's the tricky part. I'm in an abandoned section of the city, but I don't know exactly where. I could lead you here, but if I leave this room, I'm afraid I won't be able to get back in. Can you lock onto my radio signal?"

McKay pulls out his life signs detector, "I'm on it. I'm reading two signals in an uninhabited sector. It's pretty far off, but it must be them… What's Sheppard doing so far from the action during a crisis?"

After a series of wrong turns along the way, the Medteam finally arrives at the hidden room. When Mitchell opens the door from the inside, even Beckett looks around in amazement, before zoning in on his patient.

McKay shoves in behind the doctor staring in awe at control chair, "You've got to be kidding me! When Sheppard wakes up, I am so kicking his ass for not telling me about this room!"

However, the concern in Beckett's voice draws the scientist's eyes back to his friend, "Rodney, we've got other worries right now."

Beckett and McKay look somewhat relieved that lifting Sheppard from the chair seems to break the trance. He stops droning in Ancient, and his eyes no longer stare blankly through them. But the Colonel remains unresponsive. In his cursory examination, Carson quickly spots the blood on his side from the pulled stitches.

Beckett angrily fumes, "How could he do something like this without talking to me... Not that I should be surprised! But he knows using ancient technology takes a great deal of personal energy. More than he bloody well has two days off the operating table!"

Reading the guilt in Mitchell's face, the doctor falters, "Lad it's not your fault. He never mentions that part. I just can't wait to hear what the fool was thinking this time."

As they prepare to leave for the infirmary, McKay looks torn between the ancient room and the pale man wrapped in blankets. Suddenly, Sheppard begins wheezing and the medical team scrambles to cover his face with an oxygen mask. Without a second thought, Rodney begins toddling along behind the gurney, loudly scolding the unconscious man to disguise his fear.


	26. Day 6 Lite Infirmary Moment

NOTE: Shweir fans might want to skip this one. It's nothing blatant, just a bit of UST. (Or it's easy to substitute names…) 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 6- Light Infirmary Moment **

Sheppard's breathing had normalized shortly after arriving in the infirmary the night before. His temperature rose progressively on its own, while Beckett hovered nearby monitoring him for signs of seizing or neurological damage. Once he woke, the drained military commander had struggled to answer their immediate questions, until Carson impatiently banished everyone from the room.

The next morning, Mitchell hesitates in the entrance to the infirmary when he sees Teyla sitting in a chair beside Sheppard's bed. She is once again gently stroking her fingers through his rebellious hair, and speaking softly. But this time Sheppard is awake and watching her. Their eyes are locked and unaware of the world bustling around them.

A blind man could see how they feel about each other, and Mitchell is amazed he hadn't noticed before. But sadly, he'd seen enough of Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter to recognize emotional denial when he sees it. The two figures in the corner obviously weren't ready to acknowledge their feelings, even to themselves. He understands; they've both lost a lot of people in their lives, and he knows Sheppard doesn't let people in. Between the military regulations, the responsibilities each carry, and the constant dangers they face- it's no wonder they haven't acted.

Mitchell clears his throat, drawing two sets of eyes to his stance in the doorway, before drawling, "Hey buddy, how you doing? Thought up any new ways to get me back in hot water with the good doctor? 'Cause I'm telling you, I already don't like the way he's been brandishing those syringes."

Sheppard manages his infamous half smile, but the events of the last few days have visibly drained him, "Nah, I'm planning to be a good little patient… Hey, you know what… nobody won the pot for once."

When Michell looks nonplussed, he explains smugly, "My compassionate colleagues here place bets on how long it'll take me to wind up back in the infirmary after I've been discharged. But, since the Doc never discharged me, no one wins this time."

Mitchell avoids his gaze awkwardly.

Then with dawning realization, Sheppard squeaks, "No. Tell me you didn't… Zero days!"

Mitchell confesses, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've got to split the winnings with McKay. I might have guessed the right day, but I put my money on a self-inflicted injury during one of your infirmary breaks. Meanwhile, McKay was way-off on the timeline, but pinned ancient tech as the cause. So, the judges ruled it a split."

Sounding convincingly victimized, Sheppard complains, "Some friends."

Mitchell scoffs, "Please! I heard you had your own money on a week."

Shooting him an lopsided grin, the CO counters, "What can I say, I'm an optimist."

His friend groans in exasperation, "Come on. How screwed up is it that seven days without hospitalization makes you an optimist!"

Gently squeezing Sheppard's hand, Teyla shakes her head indulgently at both of them before quietly escaping from the room.


	27. Day 6 An Act of War

Day 6- An Act of War 

As the door closes behind Teyla, Mitchell pensively asks, "So what did you call me down here for anyway?"

At the question, Sheppard's body language shifts sharply, "How would you like to go pay a visit on our good friends the Merucians?"

Mitchell regards the military commander in confusion "But I still haven't been cleared for active duty by the SGC."

In a sober voice, Sheppard explains "We're considering the Merucians' betrayal an act of war. Therefore, our first priority is gathering intel. We need to find out exactly how they targeted us-- Did they grab our men at random? Was the ruse part of an organized effort? Are they working with anyone? …With so much at stake, I want to do this by the book. I'm extending you provisional status because I need a senior military officer to oversee this mission. There's not much chance of Beckett letting me out anytime soon, and Caldwall needs to stay with the Daedelus in case we have to call for backup."

Attempting to gauge Mitchell's reaction, Sheppard continues, "You won't be doing anything physical. I expect you to stay cloaked in the jumper the whole time-- not that you're up for much shooting in that cast… Anyway, it's entirely your decision. But I figured you can't come all the way to the Pegasus Galaxy and not go off-world."

Mitchell winces at the ironic barb, "Right… because it's been so dull and boring around here you mean."

The CO beams innocently in reply, "Hey, I thought you'd be glad for the opportunity. There's no way any sane pilot passes up the chance to ride in a jumper… By the way, I'm sending Ronon along to help with the recon. He's still disappointed he missed out on the first trip to M3-559. I think you'll find that he can be very… resourceful."

--------------

An hour later, before he's really even acknowledged what he's doing, Mitchell finds himself gearing up for the mission. Despite his eagerness to get back to the field after weeks of inaction, he is disconcerted by how effortlessly Sheppard had handled him. With a bemused snort, he straps on his P-90 and heads out to the jumper bay. The others are waiting for him as he steps into the ship, readying for his first Pegasus flight.

When he'd been in jumper earlier with Lorne the controls hadn't been activated. He now looks around with undisguised curiosity at the lit consoles, quickly noting the lack of conventional flight equipment. He mentally tags the other two jumpers being deployed, before radioing to Major Lorne in the second ship that they're ready to go.

During the rapid rise from the bay floor, the jumper's back corner nudges a nearby dormant ship. It's barely noticeable, but their young pilot's eyes dart between Mitchell and Ronon, nervously stammering, "Sorry Sir… the Colonel tries to help out those of us with the ATA gene, but no one can really fly these things like he can."

Ronan turns to Mitchell and deadpans, "Just be glad McKay's not driving" as they whir towards the gate.

Once through to the planet, the pilot immediately switches on the cloak. Everyone's body language shifts, as they set their guard. Fives sets of eyes cautiously survey the terrain below, searching for signs of the Merucians who'd nearly given Atlantis to the Wraith. The jumper is on-course to the village, when the atmosphere above is pierced by the unexpected screech of darts.

Recognizing the sudden futility of their mission, the soldiers' instinctual reaction is to leave. But instead, they follow the orders drilled into them by Colonel Sheppard and remain hidden rather than returning through the gate. From their observation point by the treeline, the three ships watch a villager break for the gate, only to disappear before their eyes in a blue-white beam. A cluster of darts stays within reach of the stargate and traps all those running in panic for their only escape.

The stilted conversation in the jumper suggests no one is surprised by the fate of the Merucians. Evidently, their alliance with the Wraith only held while they were useful. They became effectively worthless when the recent intel proved false. But Colonel Mitchell isn't paying much attention to their hushed tones, because his eyes are locked in revulsion on the scene in front of him. This is the first time he's witnessed the horror of a culling firsthand. And even though he's seen his share of space monsters, Mitchell finds himself struggling with the reality that all of these people are being sucked into ships to become food. Screams echo through the jumper walls and over the hill he can see raging flames where the village once stood.

At first he feels pity, and wants to run out and help despite their odds. Then he guiltily remembers what almost happened to Atlantis. These people had betrayed and tortured men who came to them as allies, and nearly fed five U.S. marines to the Wraith. They'd most likely done the same to countless other civilizations; there's no telling how many trusts were violated. But, despite the ironic justice of the outcome, Mitchell still feels nauseous.

Ronon senses his growing tension and discomfort as they watch the horror unfold. The Satedan's deep voice slowly rumbles, "I hate the Wraith more than anyone. They hunted me for seven years like an animal. But as much as I despise them with my soul, at least I can understand their fight to survive. But these people disgust me. To abduct those that come as friends, and sacrifice them to be fed upon…to invite Wraith to your world… that I don't understand."


	28. Day 6 Picking up the Pieces

**Day 6- Picking up the Pieces**

Mitchell and Lorne sneak quietly into the dimly lit infirmary, hoping to avoid Dr. Beckett. They both know that it will be a while before the Colonel is approved for even light duty. And while Carson hadn't forbid either of them from visiting, they don't plan to give him the opportunity.

Mitchell raises an eyebrow when he turns the corner by Sheppard's bed to spot him propped on a pillow, reading 'War and Peace'. Lorne just shakes his head in amusement. Deciding to ignore both the novel and the pain lines etched in the man's face, Mitchell plows into his overview of what happened on the planet.

Sheppard doesn't seem surprised, but he doesn't look relieved either. He deliberately muses, "Well, at least we're not facing another immediate threat… We know the Merucians might have been working with others to set up their ambush, but we have no confirmation, and probably never will. On the whole, the mission was a success. I just can't escape the feeling this is gonna come back and bite us in the ass..."

Sheppard turns resolutely to his second in command, "Lorne, we'll need to continue monitoring the rumor mill on other planets to make sure the deception's still in place. We don't want anyone finding out that Atlantis is still here. Are you heading for your de-briefing with Weir? When the jumpers return Teyla's people to the mainland, ask them to keep their eyes and ears open on trading missions."

Lorne nods before heading to the Conference Room.

Turning to the suddenly quiet commander of SG-1, Sheppard asks, "So, what did you think of your first field-trip in the Pegasus Galaxy?"

Mitchell hesitates, "Well, I definitely got a first-hand look at the enemy you're up against here… Ronon gave me a bit of perspective, but I have to admit I'm glad I didn't have to see a feeding."

Thinking back to the first encounter he'd witnessed between Sumner and the Wraith Queen, Sheppard murmurs darkly, "Yeah, that's something I wish no one ever had to watch."

Realizing where his thoughts were heading, Mitchell changes the subject, "So, how are you doing?"

With his infamous cocky grin back in place, Sheppard retorts, "I'm good. Now, if only I could convince Beckett…"

Mitchell bursts out, "Don't look at me! You're the one that almost gave yourself a seizure within days of being shot, stabbed, and broken. Face it, you're not getting out of here anytime soon."

Turning serious again, Sheppard replies, "Speaking of getting out of here… I'm sending Simmons back with you to Earth. There are people there who can help him; I'm hoping his fiancé might be able to ground him. But I need to make sure he's going to be okay. Will you look in on him for me?"

Mitchell answers without pausing, "Of course. You don't even need to ask. But… you still haven't told me… what happened back there on the planet? How did you get out?"

The fingers of Sheppard's right fist close tightly around a corner of his bed sheets. His posture tenses and he raises his eyes to rest on a point beyond Mitchell's shoulder. In an icy, calm voice, he begins, "There's not much to tell. I left the team with orders to head back to the gate, and backtracked to the main building I'd seen the guards using earlier. Following standard bad guy logic, I headed into the lower level, which looked more like a hive ship than your typical backwoods dungeon. I could hear yelling from the hallway, and barged into a room where Simmons lay crumpled on the floor, being kicked by four angry men. I decided to take advantage of their distraction. Turns out they weren't so tough against an armed man. I saw a shattered syringe crushed into the floor of the cell, and knew they'd used more than their boots to get information from him. I vowed to get Simmons out of there, and didn't stop until I did. You know the rest."

At the end of his story, Sheppard leans back into the bed, chin raised as though defying him to ask. He still hadn't explained how he'd gotten back to the gate, and probably never would. Mitchell knows if he pushes, the man will only hide behind a joke or cocky reply. So, he decides to let it go… just like he never asked about Afghanistan…


	29. Day 6 What Comes Next

**Day 6- What Comes Next**

Ultimately, Sheppard breaks the warring silence that follows, "It's my fault."

Momentarily disjointed, Mitchell blinks, "What is?"

The Pegasus officer's eyes flash steel and his jaw locks, "I knew the Merucians were planning something, and I underestimated them. I never should have split up the team."

Mitchell is genuinely surprised by the outwardly confident man's reaction, "If you hadn't, everyone would have been captured. Atlantis wouldn't have been able to send a rescue party before the Wraith arrived, and the security of this city would have been permanently compromised."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But Simmons didn't deserve what happened to him-- forced into betraying his home. He shouldn't have to carry that guilt. It should have been me."

"Don't give me that crap. It shouldn't have been anyone. Whether you want to face it or not, leadership means that your men will get hurt. It doesn't mean that you can take every bullet for them."

Suddenly angry, Sheppard shouts, "Maybe not, but I can try!"

In frustration, Mitchell grinds out, "Fine, try! As long as you know you're going to fail. Just remember that you'll hurt people that care about you along the way. I heard what you said to Simmons in the infirmary about not having anything to lose. If you believe that's true, you're even more deranged than I thought. You've got a lot of people here depending on you, and as more than just the Military Commander."

Hesitating, the SG-1 leader continues with a pained grimace, "… Look, I understand guilt. It's something we all live with, and I've got more than my fair share of baggage. Just don't let yourself be pulled under by your own suitcases, okay? Because from what I've heard in the last few days, they're already too heavy."

Never one for emotional reflection, Sheppard fumbles, "You realize I can't help it right? I mean even if I agree logically with everything you're saying, nothing can stop me from feeling the way I do. It's my job to protect the people on this base- military and civilian. If I don't, Atlantis will fall and Earth right behind it…"

Suddenly, Mitchell snickers. But when he tries to cover it by turning away, he begins to laugh. Within seconds he's roaring hysterically and wiping tears from his eyes while croaking, "Yeah, it's up to us to save mankind—galaxy defenders."

Sheppard stares at him in utter shock, smiling nervously, before the tension of the past few days becomes too much and he finds himself joining in. The sudden outburst from the two men draws disapproving frowns from the nursing staff.

When they've finally quieted, Mitchell wheezes, "I'm sorry, it's really not funny. But, man Shep, how did we get ourselves into this?? I mean, when we were in training, I got the feeling they didn't even want to give you the sharp pencils. And now…"

Faking indignation, Sheppard fires back, "Hey. Look who's talking Hee Haw. I could have been in MENSA you know."

Still a bit miffed about that realization, Mitchell glares, "So I've heard."

Grateful for any opportunity to avoid a serious conversation, Sheppard latches onto the chance comment, "Yeah, well McKay's got a big mouth."

"Right, blame McKay… because I wouldn't have suspected anything when you were spewing out equations at scientists like some kind of walking calculator."

Awkwardly, Sheppard blushes and looks away, "Yeah well, I guess we all have our secrets."

Still baffled by the revelations he'd been hit with on this trip, Mitchell muses, "Hmm, some more than others apparently…" Trailing off, he wickedly grins, "Anyway, speaking of private affairs, I'd better go get ready for my dinner with Teyla. It's a real shame you're stuck here in the infirmary…"

The priceless expression on Sheppard's face quickly disappears behind a neutral mask, "Oh, are you sure that's a good idea? Don't you have an early start tomorrow?"

Exploiting the rare chance to catch the Atlantis Commander off guard, he drawls, "You know me Shep, never could turn down a request from a pretty girl."

As he whistles out of the infirmary, Mitchell almost feels bad for the guy. Almost.


	30. Day 7 Saying Goodbye

NOTE: Okay, here's the final wrap-up. Sorry for the delay, but these were the two hardest chapters to write and I really struggled. By the way, for anyone who felt bad for Shep at the end of the last one, he gets a bit of revenge… 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 7- Saying goodbye**

The next morning, a disheveled Cameron Mitchell storms into the infirmary, blood shot eyes blinking in frustration. His jawline is flecked with tiny, white patches of toilet tissue and his tangled hair nearly rivals Sheppard's. With knuckles clutched into tight fists, he approaches the bed

Sheppard flashes him a grin before assuming an innocent expression, "Rough morning, Cam?"

Mitchell scowls at the IV bag hooked into the bed-ridden man, "As if you didn't know… Don't even try that wide-eyed look on me! My shower controls were set to switch between freezing and scalding. Then they shut off completely along with my lights."

Struggling to keep a straight face, Sheppard tuts, "That's a shame. I'll have to send Radek over to check on the systems."

Mitchell's mouth drops open, "I can't believe you're being this immature. Thanks to you, I froze to death all last night, and now I've got to report to the Daedalus looking like I don't even know how to shave."

Sheppard snickers, "Oh, come on. I can't believe you weren't expecting something… Do you know me at all?"

Mitchell bites his tongue, to hold back his initial response. Instead, he stutters, "Please! You're the military commander of an alien city. I hardly expected you to turn my own quarters against me! I'm sure Dr. Weir wouldn't approve."

Startling them both, Elizabeth suddenly demands from the doorway, "And exactly what wouldn't Dr. Weir approve of, gentlemen?"

Sheppard shoots him a desperate, pleading look, and Mitchell begins to wonder exactly how many 'talents' Shep hasn't revealed to the Expedition leader. Surprising himself, he decides to let it go.

Elizabeth Weir is far from naive. But in the interests of her own sanity, she pretends not to notice two senior military officers gazing at her like guilty schoolboys. Turning to the patient, the veteran diplomat asks, "How are you feeling today, John?"

Propping himself up meaningfully, Sheppard blusters, "Well enough to be allowed one short walk down to the gate room."

Weir eyes the man skeptically, unable to hide her smile at his half-joking puppy dog act, and caves, "Fine. I'll go tell Beckett you've got my permission for this little outing. See you both down there."

Pleased with his small victory, Sheppard begins climbing out of bed, and shoots a smirk back at his friend.

Mitchell rubs at his temples with a shallow groan, "You know, I really am pissed at you right now."

Sheppard's smirk stretches into a grin, "Yeah, I know. But hey, you've got your chance for revenge, if I ever make it back to Earth."

Mitchell's amazed that it's possible for Shep to shock him any more, but he's done it yet again, with only a few words and a shrug of his shoulder. Caught by the 'if', he stumbles in his stride down the hallway, turning to regard the man beside him with surprise. They've only a covered a short distance from the infirmary, and are standing by the entrance to one of the city's many balconies. Sheppard nods toward the door, and they walk out silently into the crisp ocean air.

Exhaling a deep breath, he asks "So, what do you think of my city?"

Mitchell doesn't think twice about the 'my' this time around. He chuckles, "I have to admit Shep, I was a bit envious at first. But then I remembered… I get to freakin head up SG-1! While only dealing with a fraction of the…. umm… paperwork."

Taking him literally, Sheppard nods, "Yeah, sure, the paperwork sucks. But I wouldn't trade it for anything, Cam. I might not know what's coming down the road, but I know this is home. This is where I'm supposed to be."

Even though he loves his team and working at the SGC, Mitchell allows himself a tinge of envy at the unshaken conviction in Sheppard's voice. Despite a year of adventures, he still feels like the new guy on the block at Cheyenne Mountain. But if anything, what he's seen in Atlantis has only further pushed him to carve out his own space in the Stargate project.

The two men lean peacefully against the rail, staring out across the water. Occasionally, one sneaks a sideways glance at the other, smiling at thoughts of their past or present. If only the brass who thought they knew them then… could see them now…

Without words, both silently acknowledge that it's time to go.

Sheppard places a firm hand on his shoulder, "Cam, You're doing a hell of a job. Be careful out there."

Mitchell responds quietly, "You too."

----------------------------------

Mitchell is surprised by the number of people gathered in the gateroom to see the Daedalus off. He recognizes many of the faces he'd seen over the past few days, even if he can't remember all the names.

To his right, Sheppard's team is lined up alongside Dr. Weir, waiting to say their goodbyes.

Teyla lowers her head in the traditional Athosian movement, "I'm glad we have met, Cameron Mitchell. Safe journey home."

Ronon is taciturn as usual; Cam has to fight to keep-up his smile when the Satedan crushes his shoulder in a farewell gesture.

Mitchell is seriously tempted to duck the astrophysicist, especially when he spots the messy stack of papers tucked into his elbow. Surprising him, McKay haltingly begins, "…So, this is it, huh? …I just wanted to say that…umm… even if you are friends with Sheppard, I guess you're not too bad…. for a flyboy."

But fidgeting awkwardly in the silence that follows, the scientist's ego wins out, "Anyway… umm… tell Samantha Carter I said hello… Actually, tell her I've been reviewing the proposal she sent in our last data-burst and I've found some errors in her application theory… I've taken the liberty of making some notes she should find helpful…..."

Weir cuts off Rodney's rambling, stepping directly in front of him, "Colonel Mitchell, I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together during your visit. I hope you can return to Atlantis in the future, maybe next time with your team. I'd love to see everyone again." With a wink, she adds, "Oh, and please send my best to General O'Neill."

Mitchell does a good job of politely masking consternation as he steps over to the last person in line.

The others seem surprised by the quick head nod that passes between the two Colonels. But the men had already said their piece on the balcony.

On impulse, Sheppard turns toward his friend with a sloppy irreverent salute, "Later Cam."

Mitchell mimics the gesture, then leans forward and ruffles the taller man's hair, earning himself a dark scowl.

Before Sheppard can even respond, the Daedalus locks onto his signal and he reappears on the ship's bridge.

Smiling at the excellent timing, he greets Colonel Caldwell and prepares for the long journey home.


	31. Epilogue with Jack

**Epilogue- Meeting with Jack**

Within hours of his return to Earth, Mitchell finds himself awkwardly standing once more in Jack O'Neill's doorway.

The General startles him yet again, when he launches into conversation without even an upward glance, "So, how was your time-off… bring me back anything?"

Knowing he's already read the report from Atlantis, Mitchell replies, "Well let's see Sir… During the week I spent on my 'vacation': Five men were captured and rescued. The Wraith discovered Atlantis and showed up at our doorstep. We blew up part of the city, then jump-started an engine that hadn't been used in 10,000 years. All capped off when I watched the genocide of an entire people… How have you been?"

"No need to get testy, Colonel. I think you've spent too much time around Rodney McKay."

Mitchell had to grin at that one. He might respect the friendship Sheppard had formed with the prickly scientist, but that didn't mean he had to like the guy.

Ducking his head to bite his lip, Mitchell raises laughing eyes to meet the General's, "They sure pulled in some interesting people for the Atlantis project."

Never known for his subtlety, O'Neill prompts, "…You have someone specific in mind, I'm guessing."

Mitchell sighs, running his hand back through short, brown hair. He'd had over two weeks on the Daedalus to prepare for this conversation, and still wasn't sure where to begin.

"Let me start by saying that nothing went like I expected. The crazy thing is, I only got a few chances to talk with Sheppard alone. But, I learned a lot from his friends and the men that serve under him."

Jack nods in understanding. He's been in the military a long time, and knows how much you can discover about a man from those that serve with him. But he's surprised to hear that the expedition members were willing to speak so openly with the visiting Lt. Colonel. Established outposts don't tend to open up to outsiders.

Jack slouches back into his high-backed chair, "I know you were nervous about seeing the guy after so many years. Has he really changed that much?"

Mitchell pauses for a moment, "You know… I don't think he has. I'm just a bit shaken by how little I knew him in the first place. He's still the cocky punk I remembered, but there's a hell of a lot more to him than I realized. I could probably spend a year out there and still not be able to pin him."

Jack groans, "Please, tell me that wasn't just a cop-out? 'Cause there's no way in hell that I'm walking into the lions' den with only a line about Sheppard being a deep guy."

Mitchell laughs, "Nah, I'm not that twisted. But I'm not sure what good my impressions will do you either. My visit wasn't exactly under normal circumstances."

Jack interrupts, "Mitchell, you've been with SG-1 for nearly a year now. When have you ever seen normal circumstances?"

Smiling down at his pile of notes, Mitchell replies, "Fair enough. But I'm still not sure this is what you're looking for."

"Let me be the judge of that, Colonel."

Eyes shining at a private joke, he hands Jack the small stack of paper. In bold letters across the top page are the words: '_What I learned about John Sheppard: Unofficial Guide to an Atlantis CO_.'

With only a slight curl to his lip, General Jack O'Neill announces dismissed.

**THE END**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I can hear the screams already! I'm sorry to leave you hanging... But it's way too much fun to leave Mitchell's report up to your imaginations.

Thank-you so much for reading! I've really enjoyed writing my first fanfic story!


End file.
